Tú y yo
by Rora Kiri no Yoru
Summary: Fuyuka y Fudou son amantes. Pero Fuyuka tambien es la prometida de Fubuki. Harta de la situación, decide irse. ¿Que pasará?
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola de nuevo! He taardado en volver (examenes, selectividad buh) pero he vuelto. Y vuelvo con mi pareja favorita, Fudo y Fuyuka. Espero que os guste.

**_Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven y sus personajes no me pretenecen, yo solamente los uso a mi antojo._**

¡Disfrutad!

* * *

"_Las pasiones son como los vientos, que son necesarios para dar movimiento a todo, aunque a menudo sean causa de huracanes."_

_Bernard Le Bouvier de Fontenelle (1657-1757) Escritor francés._

Fuyuka se encontraba sentada en la cama de matrimonio, en esa cama de matrimonio que si pudiera hablar destrozaría su vida en un solo minuto. Se encontraba en esa habitación, concretamente la número 9 -hasta ahí llegaba la ironía de su vida- que había sido testigo de tantos encuentros furtivos, -¿6? ¿8? ¿11? Ya no quería ni pensar cuantos- de ese hotel apartado de la cuidad por motivos muy obvios. Tan obvios como los motivos por los que estaba ahí sentada. Obvios también los motivos por los que había borrado cada uno de sus mensajes citándola en esa habitación una vez más. Obvios, sí, pero nada éticos, morales, politicamente correctos o como demonios desease llamarlos la sociedad. Sus motivos, y actos, de los últimos 2 meses estaban totalmente desprovistos de cualquier moralidad, ética o aprobación que pudiese existir en el mundo. Excepto en las mentalidades más pro, esas que nunca se dan a conocer en público.

Se encontraba sentada frente a la ventana apenas cubierta por una fina cortina que dejaba pasar la mayoría de la luz, creando así una bonita imagen a contraluz que sería apreciada por él nada mas entrar. Justo antes de lanzarse al acto más inmoral de todos los que había cometido. Nerviosa, mordiéndose los labios, cerrando los ojos y suspirando de vez en cuando, pensaba en ese momento. O mejor dicho, en la forma más sutil pero a la vez cortante de impedir el momento en que él la mirase y empezase con el engaño mas placentero que había cometido. Lo primero por lo que debía empezar era por no mirar sus ojos. Aunque también debía mirarlos, porque así daría contundencia a su decisión. Pero si los miraba corría el riesgo de: uno, caer rendida ante ellos como solía hacer, y dos, pensar en lo malditamente parecidos que eran en color a los de Shiro y como consecuencia pensar en su prometido.

De verdad que ella no quería hacer eso, no quería engañar a Fubuki, pero tampoco quería dejar de engañarlo. Por todos los dioses ¡ni siquiera sabía lo que quería! ¿Era tan malo querer que su vida fuese más animada? ¿Querer huir de la monotonía, más amistosa que amorosa, de su noviazgo? Durante los 4 primeros encuentros se había dicho que no, la mayoria de las parejas contaba con un affair, o varios, a lo largo de la relación. A partir del quinto había convertido esa respuesta en una condicional. No, si no te hubieses prometido. Porque prometerse, como bien decía la palabra, es prometerse, confiar, comprometerse con esa persona importante en tu vida, a la que no deberías engañar. ¿Y por qué demonios se había prometido? Ni idea, pero tampoco sabía, porqué, porqué justo en ese preciso momento Shiro había decidido que quería casarse con ella.

No estaba diciendo que no tendrían que casarse, pero tampoco estaba diciendo que tendrían que casarse. No estaban mal, pero tampoco estaban bien. Se pasaban más tiempo tumbados en el sofá hablando de temas más que trillados que en el dormitorio haciendo, digamos, "cosas de pareja". Qué tiernos, dirían algunos. Y durante un tiempo ella también lo considero tierno. Hasta que llegó él. Fudo Akio.

Con su charla inteligente que la embriagaba, sus ojos tan parecidos a los de Shiro y a la vez tan diferentes, su forma de mirar poniendo toda la pasión y el sentimiento, la forma de moverse, de ser, de hablar. Todo en el parecía específicamente diseñado para que Fuyuka se sintiese atraída. Y con ello, empezar a querer más de lo que tenía con Fubuki. Y ahí fue cuando empezó el principio del fin. Pero eso se iba a terminar, ella lo iba a terminar. Terminaría con todo. Sería un adiós completo a su vida. A todo en su vida.

Se levantó de la cama. No podía estar más tiempo quieta. Justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió y sin necesidad de darse la vuelta supo que era él. Porque no podía ser otra persona. Casi sin darse cuenta una mano se posó en la cintura y notó el calido aliento chocando contra su cuello, peligrosamente cerca. Fuyuka se separó rápidamente dándose la vuelta y viendo por primera vez a la persona que había entrada. No se había confundido, ahí estaba Fudo, mirándola divertido, con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa torcida en los labios.

— ¿Qué pasa, Fuyuka? ¿Hoy toca jugar? — dijo mientras se volvía a acercar a ella.

— No. Fudo, tenemos que hablar. — replicó por su parte Fuyuka mientras intentaba alejarlo.

— Ahora me apetece hacer otra cosa. Lo dejamos para después, ¿te parece?

— Tenemos que hablar ahora— intentó decir pero Fudo la besó. Primer error y primera tentación. En un primer momento se quedo estática, pero enseguida siguió los pasos de Fudo y se unió al beso.

El castaño sonrió en sus adentros, por un momento pensó que Fuyuka no se iba dejar. Y no se equivocaba del todo. Tan solo poco después de parecer ceder, Fuyuka rompió el beso y se apartó rápidamente. Eso no debía pasar.

— ¿Pasa algo?— preguntó Fudo entre sorprendido y molesto.

— Esto no puede volver a pasar. Se terminó. — sentenció seria Fuyuka.

— ¿Cómo?

Fuyuka respiró profundamente preparándose para lo que estaba a punto de decir.

— Esto se ha terminado. Lo dejamos.

— ¡Ja! Dejar ¿el que? No sabía que se dejaba de ser amantes— rió Fudo. Aunque en el fondo tenía miedo.

— Me entiendes perfectamente. No es posible seguir con esto. No debemos seguir. — dijo entrecortadamente— Tú tienes a Haruna, yo tengo a Shiro y no podemos hacerles esto.

— ¿Y precisamente ahora te da por la moralidad? ¿Qué pasa, te sientes culpable?

— No, es decir sí. Pero es que no puedo más, Fudo. Entiéndelo. Ponte en su lugar.

Fudo desvió la mirada. Estaba de acuerdo con ella, a él tampoco le haría gracia si estuviera en la posición contraria. Pero había hecho eso por una buena razón.

— Me gustas— dijo Fudo levantando la mirada y viendo directamente a Fuyuka.

— Eso es evidente. Si no, no te habrías acostado conmigo.

— Me refiero a… joder, Fuyuka, no es un simple me gustas físicamente.

— ¿Entonces que es?— preguntó la chica temiendose algo que ella nunca pensó. Pero que compartía.

— ¿Por qué lo haces tan difícil? Me gustas. Te quiero. Te necesito. ¿Contenta?— contestó alzando la voz— ¿Por qué demonios crees sino que te convencí para todo esto? Necesitaba tenerte, pero sabía que no colaborarías. No sabía que hacer, solo sabía que necesitaba tenerte, a toda costa.

— Por eso decidiste que lo mejor era esperar hasta que alguna noche coincidiera que yo bebiese ¿no? Y después convencerme de que esto no era nada malo— Fuyuka empezó a sollozar. Se sentía engañada ¿Por qué había hecho así las cosas?— ¿Por qué no me preguntaste?

Ella hubiera dicho que sí, solo necesitaba que él se lo dijera. Que el le dijera que la quería y ella hubiera dicho lo mismo, porque era lo que sentía, y uno de los motivos principales por los que había decidido cortar con todo.

— ¿Hubieras dicho que sí?— replicó a su vez Fudo dándole la espalda.

— Sí— contestó con voz firme a pesar de las lágrimas. — Pero ahora ya da igual.

Tenía razón, ya daba igual. Se había propuesto dejarlo todo atrás, olvidarse por mucho tiempo de su antigua vida, de sus amigos, su trabajo y hasta de su padre. Y no iba a cambiar el plan solo porque el siempre valiente Fudo hubiese decidido ser un cobarde en ese tema.

Un silencio tenso se instaló entre ellos, Fuyuka dejado correr lágrimas en silencio, Fudo mirando por la ventana. Eran dos polos opuestos que inevitablemente se atraían desde el primer momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron. Una perfecta relación de equilibrio que no fue posible por la cobardía.

—Esto podría ser distinto— dijo Fudo rompiendo el silencio

— Si solo lo hubieras dicho desde un principio, Fudo— sollozó Fuyuka. Si solo lo hubiera dicho desde un principio todo habría sido diferente, sí— Me voy, lo siento.

— ¿Vas a ir con él?— Preguntó el castaño con la voz tensa. Temía el segundo en que Fuyuka lo confirmase, no solo por la seguridad de que entonces todo habría terminado y estaría solo, sino también por el dolor que sentiría al entender que ella quería a Fubuki y no a él. Cogió aire, mientras esperaba una respuesta que ya se estaba tardando de más, pero se impidió a si mismo darse la vuelta e ir a por ella. Simplemente apretó los puños, esperando que el "sí" llegase y ella se fuera.

Tras un instante en la habitación solo se oyó un "no" quedo y un suave portazo.

* * *

Bueno y eso esto todo por hoy. No sé muy bien cuando volveré a actualizar pero ya os puedo decir que el fic tendra entr capitulos.

Dejadme vuestra opinión en un rewiev. ¡Nos vemos!


	2. Chapter 2

Hola de nuevo! He tardado un poco más de lo que había pensado, porque tuve que reescribir parte, y despues no sabía continuar pero por fin tengo este nuevo capítulo. Así que sin más os lo dejo.

******_Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven y sus personajes no me pretenecen, yo solamente los uso a mi antojo._**

******Atención, lo que esta en** **_cursiva _****es _Flashback_, pero no me gusta especificarlo dentro del texto.********_  
_**

Disfrutad!

* * *

"_Es mejor haber amado y perdido que jamás haber amado."_

_Lord Alfred Tennyson (1809-1892) Poeta inglés._

— ¿Viaja por negocios o por placer?

Fuyuka levantó la mirada sorprendida, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que se había sentado alguien a su lado.

— Supongo que por placer, sí— respondió con una sonrisa cansada— ¿Usted?— Preguntó por simple educación al joven que estaba a su lado. No le interesaba lo mas mínimo su vida, bastante tenía ella con la suya.

— Negocios — respondió este con una sonrisa que le iba a su cara como anillo al dedo. Rostro afilado, mirada orgullosa, sonrisa autosuficiente. Seguro que ahora empezaría a hablarle de su vida. — Soy abogado de una gran multinacional. Voy a ocuparme de la fusión con empresa pequeña, no muy importante. Aunque a la que se le puede sacar provecho. Sin embargo también tengo espacio para el placer. — Finalizó ensanchando aun más su sonrisa y mirándola de arriba abajo.

Además de petardo, un ligón del tres al cuarto. Fuyuka contuvo una risa y decidió que era necesaria la utilización de los auriculares. Por lo menos para seguir pensando.

Hacía menos de 3 horas que se había despedido de sus mejores amigos, de su padre y de Fubuki. Ninguna de las tres escenas fue agradable. Aunque nunca esperó que fuesen agradables. Si cerraba los ojos todavía podía ver el rostro de decepción de su padre, las miradas cómplices y comprensivas de Goenji y Mamoru y la expresión de total dolor de Shiro.

Fuyuka todavía tenía el recuerdo claro y vivo del primer día en que ella y Fubuki se habían visto. Había sido en el primer año de instituto, con 16 años recién cumplidos. Fubuki había sido transferido al Raimon con una beca de estudios debido al deporte. Por medio de Goenji lo conoció y empezaron a hablar. Su sonrisa era preciosa, demasiado tierna y dulce para un chico, al igual que su carácter. Suponía que eso era lo que le había enamorado de él. Shiro no se le había confesado hasta dos años más tarde. Un defecto que compartían los dos, eran demasiado tímidos. Y ahora 6 años después de empezar era cuando Fuyuka se daba cuenta de que Shiro podía ser lo que quería, pero no lo que necesitaba.

En el fondo siempre lo había sabido. Ella aceptaba los sentimientos de Fubuki, la habían hecho muy feliz, pero no tenía tan claro que los compartiese de la misma forma que él. Pero él había sido la primera persona que la había querido como más que una amiga, y ella a él durante un tiempo también. Algo le debía. Podían haber seguido así por mucho tiempo, tal vez por el resto de su vida. Tal vez hasta se habrían casado como Shiro había planeado.

¿Había hecho lo que debía? ¿Qué es más importante, quedarte con lo que tienes y hasta ese momento querías, o lanzarte a la aventura de buscar y encontrar lo que de verdad necesitas? ¿Debía haberse quedado con Shiro, o con Fudo? ¿O había hecho bien en irse?

Fudo, era simplemente Fudo. Había sentido que era distinto desde el primer momento en el que se vieron, cuando juntaron sus miradas… y lo sintió. Sintió ese sentimiento del que tanto se habla. El típico "cuando lo miras, te estremeces, es como si no existiera nadie más que él". Típico tópico, sí, pero auténtico. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se había sentido así. Si es que alguna vez lo había sentido.

Nunca había dudado de que quisiera a Shiro, nunca nadie podría dudarlo. Pero ya no le quería como antes. Lo sentía, sentía no compartir el mismo sentimiento, pero esa era cruda realidad. Realidad que Shiro no había aceptado precisamente bien, obviamente.

Las imágenes y las palabras de esa tan desagradable escena aun flotaban en sus pensamientos.

_Nada más dejar esa habitación, y con ella a Fudo, se dirigió a su casa. Bueno, mas bien, a la casa de Shiro, ahora ya no se atrevía ni a llamarla también su casa. Entró y fue hacia el dormitorio, empezando a recoger todas sus cosas. __Había cogido el marco de su mesilla de noche mirándola juzgando si debía llevársela o no, cuando una voz la sacó de sus cavilaciones:_

— _¿Qué haces?— Fuyuka se levantó y vio la cara de Fubuki totalmente sorprendida — ¿Y esas maletas? ¿Ha paso algo?_

_En ese momento Fuyuka pensó que la podían llamar cobarde perfectament__e, ahí parada enfrente de su novio de toda la vida sin atreverse a hablar mirándole a los ojos._

— _Me voy _

— _Pero ¿Por qué?— la cara de Fubuki era de total sorpresa y desconcierto, algo normal cuando dices eso sin dar una razón— ¿Es por mí? Si es por el compromiso, no te sientas presionada, por favor. Podemos arreglar lo que sea que pase, pero no te vayas— su voz, su expresión, todo era tan malditamente desesperado. Todo le hacía ver lo querida que era por Fubuki._

_Pero hacía una hora que ya había dado el primer paso, ahora faltaba el segundo._

— _Sonará a tópico, Fubuki, pero soy yo, la culpa es mía._

— _Estoy seguro de que no, Fuyuka, por favor, escúchame— dijo mientras avanzaba y le sostenía los hombros— Lo podemos arreglar, no sé que ha pasado, pero tú no tienes la culpa de nada. Se arreglará._

— _No se arreglará— contestó Fuyuka con la mirada seria, dispuesta por primera vez a decir la verdad mirándole a los ojos— Te he estado engañando con Fudo._

_Shiro abrió los ojos con aun más sorpresa. Sus manos se escurrieron de los hombros de ella, colgando como muertas de unos brazos también sin vida, sin ánimo para vivir. Sin ánimos para afrontar la realidad tan impactante que le había confesado Fuyuka. Sin reaccionar siquiera a los continuos susurros pidiendo perdón que salían de los labios Fuyuka. La verdad es que nadie te prepara para eso, nadie te dice que te puede pasar. Sabes que pasa, pero tienes la estúpida e infantil ilusión de que no te pasará. Así que cuando te pasa no sabes ni reaccionar._

_Fuyuka cogió las escasas maletas que estaban sobre la cama. Pasó al lado de Fubuki, pidiendo perdón una vez más y salió hacia el vestíbulo. Se giró, queriendo ver por último vez a la persona con la que había pasado los últimos 6 años, y cuando lo hizo se encontró con la mirada suplicante de Shiro._

— _¿Por qué?— Preguntó con voz desconsolada._

_Fuyuka corrió hasta él, sintiendo la necesidad de abrazarlo._

— _Te quiero. Te quiero, pero no como te quise una vez. — dijo soltándose del agarre del chico. — Y esto el lo mejor que podría hacer. Será doloroso para ti, será doloroso para mí, pero lo sería aun más si yo me quedase, o si intentásemos hacer como que nada ha ocurrido. — una vez más cogió los bultos que soltado y se encaminó hacia la puerta para por fin abrirla— Volveremos a vernos. Te pido que no me odies mucho. Y gracias por todo._

No se sentía orgullosa de la escena, nadie en su sano juicio se sentiría orgulloso. Habían intercambiado pocas palabras, pero la cantidad no mengua el daño. Y mentiría si dijera que no había derramado ninguna lágrima. Aunque supiera lo que tenía que hacer y como debía hacerlo.

Era bien cierto que había estado planeando todo eso desde hacía una semana, y a partir de entonces solo había confiado en que ese día Fudo la llamase. Y desde hacía una semana ya no podía ni mirar a Fubuki sin sentir un nudo en la garganta por la traición que estaba tramando y que había cometido contra él. Era como si fuese una especie de asesina a sueldo, preparada para arrebatar la vida tanto a Fudo como a Fubuki. Y de paso también a ella.

No había planeado todo eso por nada. Era cierto que desde casi el primer momento en el que despertó con Fudo se había sentido culpable, y se había aun más culpable después de otros encuentros y después de su compromiso. Pero aquella semana había llegado a su límite. Una cosa era sentirse dividida entre el hombre que te atrae y con el que piensas que puedes tener algo mas y el hombre al que quieres ya solo como amigo pero que esta dispuesto a quererte más que nadie. Eso había pensado que podía soportarlo. "El día menos pensado", se decía si misma, "Fudo termina todo con Haruna, se va y yo me olvidaré de él y seguiré feliz con Shiro". Pero como siempre que queremos hacernos sentir un sentimiento que nos sentimos, todo se le escapó de control.

Se había sorprendido a si misma cuando los pensamientos destinados a Shiro había cambiado de dueño. A un dueño de pelo castaño y ojos verdes. Se había sorprendido a si misma también escribiendo mensajes intentando concertar una cita con Fudo, mensajes que nunca se atrevió a enviar, sintiéndose así doblemente mal. Por un lado porque ahora ella misma era la que engañaba activamente a Fubuki, y por otro porque deseaba de verdad ver a Fudo, deseaba de verdad ese contacto con él, y no lo podría tener en ese momento. Y el día en que Fubuki la encontró llorando porque no podría obtener a la persona que ansiaba y necesitaba había sido el punto final.

Y para completar ese punto final había cogido ese avión. Como buena cobarde que ella se consideraba, había elegido lo más cobarde. Huir. Olvidarse de todo y escapar del lugar de los hechos. Un lugar donde evadirse de todo. Florencia parecía el lugar idóneo.

* * *

Y con esto y un bizcocho, pues hasta no se que día si os digo la verdad. Intentaré subir este fin de semana, porque la próxima semana me voy y no podré subir, así que para no dejaros casi 2 semanas sin novedades, intentaré actualizar.

Otra cosa, que no me salió en el anterior capítulo (fanfiction ¬¬), el número de caps que va a tener el fic . Va a tener 8. Los siguientes, como en este, me voy a centrar solamente en uno de los afectados, es decir un afectado por capítulo, y el último será más general.

Y ahora, toca agradecer los reviews. Muchisimas gracias a LukaLukaFever, miaka-ichiruki y queen goenji kira yagami. Vuestros comentarios me animaron mucho. Muchas gracias y espero que este capitulo os haya gustado.

Y bueno, ya me despido, que soy muuuy pesada. Si os gustó, hacedmelo saber! Matta nee!


	3. Chapter 3

**EDITADO**

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven y sus personajes no me pertencen, yo solamente los uso a mi antojo.**

**El personaje de Haruna es un poco (bastante) OoC, mis disculpas.****  
**Disfrutad!

* * *

"_Te amo para amarte y no para ser amado, puesto que nada me place tanto como verte a ti feliz."_

_George Sand (1804-1876) Escritora francesa. _

Cortinas echadas, latas de cerveza, alguna que otra botella de Jack Daniel's y silencio. Silencio sepulcral que por nada del mundo el castaño resacoso que estaba tumbado en el sofa deseaba que se interrumpiera. Aunque últimamente sus deseos no eran del todo respetados, como bien demostraría el timbre de llamada que sonó rompiendo la quietud del apartamento. Lanzando mil maldiciones al aire, cogió el teléfono viendo en la pantalla que la emisora de la llamada no era nada más y nada menos que su "querida" ¿exnovia? Haruna Otonoshi. Dudó seriamente si aceptar la llamada, tanto el sonido del movil como la voz de la chica le iban a taladrar la cabeza de dolor. Reconociendo que si cogía, el suplicio teminaría antes, pulsó el botón.

— ¿Qué?— contestó de mala manera.

— No hace falta que me hables así, lo sabes. — le respondio nada dulce Haruna.

— No hace falta que me llames, puedes hasta borrar mi número, lo sabes.

— Estúpido.

— Lunática.

— Me encanta cuando me insultas. — dijo sarcástica la chica, obviando el hecho de que había empezado ella— Solo te iba a avisar de que Kido va a tu casa, perdona por intentar ahorrarte una molestia.

Fudo se quedó un instante en estado de shock. Lo que le faltaba, ese maniaco sobreprotector en su casa para agravar el dolor de cabeza.

— ¿Me tomas el pelo? ¿Que viene a hacer? No intentes que él arregle algo que nunca debió existir.

— ¿Me tomas tú a mí el pelo? Mucho más feliz estoy ahora que hace dos días para tu información. El que no lo está tanto es él, pero va por su propia cuenta, yo no tengo nada que ver.

— Más te vale, Otonashi. — dijo intentando fastidiarla por el hecho de pronunciar su apellido.

— Hasta nunca, Akio. — le contestó la chica con intención también de fastidiarlo.

Fudo tiró el móvil contra la pared furioso. Bien, la última bromita de Haruna había dado en el clavó, nadie, nadie, le llamaba Akio. Nadie excepto dos personas, y una estaba muerta y la otra se había ido. No se lo permitía ni siquiera a su mejor amigo, si podía llamar mejor amigo a Kido, que estaba todo el santo rato fastidiándole con que tenía que cambiar de vida y con que tenía que hacer feliz a su hermanita.

Kido Yuuto, un plasta con todas las letras, pero la persona que más lo conocía y una de las pocas que se había preocupado por él. Sí, suponía que el término "mejor amigo" era el único con el que lo podía describir. Aunque quisiera matarlo porque en unos minutos fuese a irrumpir en su apartamento gritando a los cuatro vientos que era un capullo egocéntrico que no merecía ni el aire que respiraba y exigiéndole saber las razones por las que había dejado a su inocente hermana pequeña. Fudo intentó imaginarse una Haruna inocente con la que él pudiese haber tenido una relación. No, imposible. Esa bizarra escena nunca existiría, salvo en la mente de Kido.

Mientras pensaba en todo esto, Fudo empezó a intentar ordenar aquel desastre, que gracias a Dios estaba solo concentrado en la parte del salón. Sí, su amigo también era un quisquilloso que seguramente le empezaría a tildar de cerdo en adelante tan solo por unas cuantas latas, botellas y algún que otro montón de ropa tirada. Pero ese era su piso estilo "soltero". A él no le molestaba, a Kido no le tenía que molestar. A Fuyuka no le había molestado.

Fuyuka. Solo había estado una vez en ese apartamento y desde aquel día Fudo había querido una y otra vez volverse a despertar con ella al lado. Parecía que encajaba tan bien en la habitación. El sol de la mañana entrando por el gran ventanal, la ropa de ambos tirada por toda la habitación, sabanas blancas, él sonriendo y a su lado una Fuyuka totalmente dormida, tumbada de lado mirando hacia él, con todo su pelo largo extendido cubriendo la almohada. Parecía tan pequeña y dulce, parecía que encajaban tan bien. Por primera vez no se sentía vacío después de conseguir a la chica que le interesaba, sino que se sentía completo. Nunca lo admitiría porque sonaba cursi y poco propio de él, pero había pasado un buen rato observándola en silencio y acariciando suavemente, una y otra vez, sus blancas mejillas. Sin embargo todo lo bueno se acaba, y llegó el momento en el que Fuyuka se había despertado y no tenía mucha intención de quedarse en ese, para Fudo, cuadro perfecto de despertar. Eso le había sentado mal, se había sentido por primera vez como si el dañado hubiera sido él y no la chica de turno. Fuyuka no quería quedarse.

Al contrario que al personaje que se encontraba en aquel momento frente a su puerta, aborrecía haberle conocido.

— Kido, amigo, ¿Qué te trae por aquí? — saludo burlonamente Fudo, lo que más le gustaba era hacer enfadar a su amigo.

— Capullo egocéntrico desalmado— Fudo hizo una mueca, casi había acertado todos los insultos. Ahora vendría la peor parte, aunque no le importaba. — ¿Quién te crees para hacerle eso a mi hermana?— empezó a criticar mientras pasaba hacia el interior de la casa.

— Siéntete en tu casa.

— Mejor no, esto es un estercolero, deberías poner orden, aquí seguro que hay miles de enfermedades, y todas nuevas…

— Pon el freno y échame ya la bronca por engañar a tu inocente hermana— dijo Fudo interrumpiendo a su amigo— Aunque no tiene nada de inocente.

Kido se giró mirando de frente su amigo de toda la vida, eran tan diferentes y sin embargo se tenían tanta confianza. Hasta le había permitido salir con Haruna, a quien protegería con su vida. Claro, que muy pronto Fudo había desechado esa oportunidad que le había brindado Kido.

— ¿Cómo le puedes hacer eso a la persona que te quiere?— cuestionó Kido intentando desempolvar algún tipo de remordimiento en la persona que tenía delante.

— ¿Perdona? ¿Has dicho que me quería?— rió Fudo en respuesta— Ya veo que no te ha dicho nada, así que te ahorraré buena parte de tu sermón. Nunca nos quisimos, al menos si hablamos del sentimiento llamado amor. Simplemente nos queríamos físicamente, pero por mi parte se habría terminado enseguida y tú no te habrías ni enterado. Claro que tienes la maldita manía de llamar a Haruna por las mañanas y ahí empezó toda la farsa. Así que ni ella ni yo sentimos amor.

Kido pareció sorprendido ante la confesión de su amigo. Pero aunque no se quisieran, había estado casi 4 meses juntos, algo tenía que haber.

— En estos meses ¿estás seguro de que no has sentido nada por ella? No es porque sea su hermano pero, Haruna tiene muchas cualidades.

— Si, desde luego. Tiene una gran flexibilidad, y agilidad. Sabe moverse, y hacer que uno se mueva. Pero no son las cualidades que busco para tener algo más.

— Esas las debe de tener Fuyuka Kudo ¿no?

— Exacto.

— No te creo. Puede que mi hermana no me haya contado lo que sea que habéis hecho, pero si me ha contado que te llevas viendo con Fuyuka desde hace prácticamente 3 meses. Y no creo que haya sido para cogeros de la manito e iros a pasear por el parque.— exclamó indignado Kido— Acepto lo que quieras decir de mi hermana, acepto que Fuyuka pueda tener lo que buscas, aunque nunca pareciste interesado en comprometerte. Pero lo que no acepto es que intentes colarme que no te estuviste acostando con ella. ¿Dónde ves tú ahí las cualidades que buscas para algo más? La estabas tratando como una chica más.

— Porque no podía hacer nada ¿te enteras?— gritó Fudo— Estaba con Fubuki, estaban comprometidos. Acostarme con ella era lo único que me quedaba. No era lo que yo más deseaba, pero era la única salida. Mi única salida, la única alegría que pude tener. ¿O te crees que estaba super feliz sabiendo que dentro de poco se acababa el poder verla, el poder estar con ella sin tener un remordimiento mayor del que ya tenía? Tengo sentimientos, aunque no lo parezca.

— Pero ella se ha ido, ha terminado con todo. Hasta con su trabajo en el hospital.

— Nunca pensé que podía hacer eso— susurró Fudo totalmente derrumbado, sentado en el sofá escondiendo la cabeza entre sus manos— Yo quería que estuviera feliz, solo quería verla feliz, y poder estar con ella un poco antes de perderla. Era un sueño, todo ella. La quiero, aunque no pueda tenerla, pero la quiero ver feliz. No quiero que haga esto.

Kido se sentó junto su amigo, había cambiado, desde hacía un tiempo lo notaba extraño, ya no era tan Fudo como solía ser. Y desde luego esa confesión le confirmaba que algo no iba bien. Fudo, su amigo, con quien había compartido todo lo que le pasaba en la vida, y quien también había compartido con él su vida, tenía algo que no le había contado. Además, nunca había dado la impresión de que Fudo necesitase o quisiese tener a alguien.

— Fudo, lo he estado pensando mucho tiempo. — empezó Kido con cautela— A ti te ha pasado algo, has cambiado. Soy tu amigo, soy de confianza, puedes decírmelo.

Kido escuchó como su amigo cogía aire pero seguía sin levantar la cabeza.

— ¿Te acuerdas que hace un año me tuve que ir durante una semana? — Kido asintió— Nunca te dije a donde había ido ni lo que había pasado. — dijo lentamente mientras levantaba la cabeza y lo miraba fijamente— Mi madre murió. Nunca te dije nada porque no quería que te comparecieras ni te preocupases más por mí. Sabes que mi carácter es una doble protección. Me protejo a mí de los otros, y a los otros de mí. Y tú fuiste de las pocas personas en las que pude confiar, pero no quería cargarte con más asuntos míos.

Kido resopló. Más o menos sabía lo que debía sentir Fudo. Sabía que su madre era muy especial para él, después de todo lo que habían sufrido por el abandono de su padre estaban muy unidos. Aunque pareciese que Fudo no se preocupaba por nadie en realidad si lo hacía, y por su madre más que por nadie. Y lo entendía, su madre había sido la única persona que lo perdonaba, lo animaba y nunca le había echado nada en cara. Así que su perdida le había afectado más de lo que le podía afectar a cualquier otra persona. Y era una explicación plausible a que quisiese encontrar a alguien que le quisiera de verdad, y por fin establecerse. Fudo necesitaba algo, una especie de agarre firme y seguro que estuviese ahí cuando él estuviese con el peor ánimo, cuando las cosas iban mal. Su madre se había ido y ahora necesitaba a alguien que pudiese cumplir esa función. Fuyuka al parecer era quien él había elegido. Lo que Kido no sabía era si aquello era de verdad.

— Fuyuka lo sabía— dijo en bajo Fudo— Fue a la única persona a la que se lo dije.

El vínculo que había entre ellos era más fuerte de lo que Kido había pensado en un principio. Fudo no le había contado eso a él, que lo conocía de toda la vida, pero si a Fuyuka, una persona que había entrado en su vida hacía pocos meses. ¿Y si la quería de verdad? Eso era lo que estaba demostrando, y Fudo estaba tan distinto a como era, tan distinto a como estaría si una simple chica lo hubiera dejado tirado. Fuyuka debía ser especial, al menos para él. Ella podría ser esa persona.

— ¿Vas a hacer algo para recuperarla?— le preguntó.

— No hay nada que pueda hacer.

— La quieres.

— Más que a nadie, me siento completo con ella.

— Lucha por ella. Ve a buscarla. — dijo Kido. En un principio había estado enfadado por lo que le había hecho a su hermana, pero si era amor aquello que Fudo sentía hacia Fuyuka ¿acaso él debía interponerse? ¿Debía impedir que su amigo fuese feliz como nunca antes lo habría sido tan solo por un enfado? La respuesta era no.

— Pero no sé donde está. Y aunque reconoció que ella también me quería no me atrevo a ir. Soy un cobarde, pero no quiero ver de nuevo como otra cosa importante de mi vida se va. — respondió Fudo.

— Sus amigos sí— le replicó Kido— Y dices que la quieres ver feliz, siempre pensé que el amor se basaba en la felicidad del otro, aunque tú no fueses feliz. A mí me suena que lo vuestro puede funcionar, es correspondido en cierta forma. Por una vez, te mereces otra oportunidad. — terminó de hablar Kido mientras se marchaba, dejando solo a Fudo.

Solo, de nuevo, con solo sus pensamientos. Kido le estaba hablando de ir a por Fuyuka, de que luchase por ella y la consiguiese. ¿Debía hacerlo? ¿Y si Fubuki hacía lo mismo? ¿Qué haría él en ese momento?

Pero Fuyuka le había dicho que lo quería a él, que no iría con Fubuki. Quería pensar que existía una oportunidad.

Y sabía a donde ir para conseguir esa oportunidad. Y una vez que consiguiese encontrarla le diría todo. Deseaba que lo aceptase, que esa vez no huyera. Pero si ella no lo aceptaba, se alejaría para siempre, ya que eso significaría que aunque Fuyuka y el estuviesen juntos, y aunque se quisieran, Fuyuka no estaría feliz. Y él la quería ver feliz. Por el simple hecho de que la quería.


	4. Chapter 4

Sí, lo sé, ha pasado más tiempo de lo que dije, pero es que por unos asuntos tuve que volver a irme y no tuve Internet casi, y no pude escribir, y bueno, que estas son excusas de mal pagador.

Pero vuelvo ahora a actualizar y edito un poco el capítulo anterior. Así que os dejo el nuevo capítulo esperando que os guste y que me disculpeis por la tardanza. En este capítulo me centro en Fubuki.

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven y sus personajes no me pertencen, yo solamente los uso a mi antojo.**

**Lo que está en** _cursiva_** son fragmentos en** **Flashback.**_**  
**_

**Repito que el personaje de Haruna es un poco (bastante) OoC, mis disculpas.****  
**

Disfrutad!

* * *

"_Si no te quieren como tú quieres que te quieran, ¿qué importa que te quieran?"_

_Amado Nervo (1870-1919) Poeta, novelista y ensayista mexicano_

Para Fubuki existían momentos en la vida que te dejan marcado y crean en ti una especie de inquietud. Como cuando te das cuenta de que ya no tienen los mismos sentimientos hacia ti y empiezas a preguntarte si realmente alguna vez pensaron en ti. Aunque mucho peor es que te lo digan a la cara y que tu ni te hayas dado cuenta de nada. Una simple frase como: "_Te quiero, pero no como te quise una vez." _se te queda clavada en tu interior como una pequeña estaca que cada día hace la herida más y más profunda. Una herida que le recordaba a Fubuki lo que le había pasado y que le hacía desconfiar de todo el mundo.

Fubuki no quería creerlo, no podía creerlo. Se suele decir que en las rupturas se pasa por una serie de fases. Él en ese momento se encontraba en la fase de negación, y creía que nunca iba a pasar a la de aceptación. ¿Y como podría pasar página si la única persona que había querido más que a nadie lo había engañado y lo había dejado tirado? Eso no se puede aceptar, o al menos en esos momentos Fubuki no podía ver el modo de aceptar semejante hecho. Él la había querido y la seguía queriendo con todo su corazón, habría dado incluso su vida por ella. Pero al parecer su caso se resumía en algo tan simple como que los sentimientos entre dos personas no siempre tienen que ser los mismos ni tener la misma intensidad. Se sentía tan humillado, tan desechado, tan… traicionado, y por la persona de la que menos se lo esperaba.

Se sentía perdido también, tras años planeando todos sus movimientos con Fuyuka, tras convivir con ella, despertar a su lado, verla, abrazarla, hablarle, besarla. Y ahora Fuyuka ya no estaba, así que no podía hacer mucho. No es que se sintiese perdido, era mas bien como si hubiese su propia forma de ser, como si se hubiese perdido parte de si mismo.

Se había pasado casi una semana sin querer salir de casa, sin querer siquiera dejar la cama o el sofá, sin fuerzas para nada. El único que lo conseguía, digamos animar a falta de otra palabra, era su hermano. Aunque cualquiera se "animaría" si su hermano le amenazase con tirarle un cubo de agua helada si no se movía. Pero aun con sus amenazas que fácilmente podría cumplir y con sus muecas al verle aparecer totalmente dormido, sin ganas de nada, Atsuya había estado escuchándole. No le había hablado mucho, pues no era la mejor persona para dar consejos de tipo amoroso, pero había estado ahí. Y Fubuki le había hablado de sus sentimientos, sus pensamientos… de lo desalmada que le parecía Fuyuka, y de lo adorable que en realidad era. Miles de teorías y de pensamientos había salido de su boca durante esos apenas 7 días.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

— _Atsuya, ha sido todo por mi culpa._

— _Lo que tú digas hermano._

— _No soy lo que ella necesita, no le he dado lo que quería. Tiene razón cuando me deja tirado._

— _Claro Shiro._

— _No la culpo por haberme engañado con Fudo. Él seguro que la trataba bien._

— _Sí, Shiro, y el sol sale por el oeste._

— _Atsuya ¿y si es por que soy "poco hombre"? Puede que a Fuyuka no le guste eso._

— _Define "poco hombre"._

—_Ya sabes, siempre dices que soy demasiado sensible, y dulce, que soy amable, escucho a la gente, intento comprenderla, animarla…_

— _Cuando te conoció eras igual de nenaza._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

— _Estoy bien, Atsuya, de verdad. No siento nada, porque en realidad no ha pasado nada, solo una chica que me ha dejado, era mi novia de toda la vida pero eso no importa._

— _La única chica con la que has estado, y además 6 años. _

— _Podrían haber sido 50 que reaccionaría igual._

— _Y estarías más viejo._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

— _Volverá, sé que volverá. No me puede dejar. Porque volverá ¿verdad? _

— _Sí, ¿por qué no?_

— _Y lo de Fudo no significará nada. Si lo que necesita son más atenciones en ese tema las tendrá. _

— _¡Claro que si campeón!_

— _Yo la trato bien, y la quiero. Fudo en cambio, solo piensa en acostarse con todo lo que se mueva._

— _Y el sol sale por el este._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Esos y muchos más pensamientos había pasado y seguían pasando por su mente. No podía evitarlo, porque de verdad la seguía queriendo tanto. Sí, ella le había engañado, sí, ella lo había dejado pero el amor no se podía ir de un día para otro, pensaba Shiro. Así como él la seguía queriendo, ella también lo debía de seguir queriendo. Ella misma había dicho que lo quería, aunque ya no fuese de a misma manera. Además, ¿quién decía que él no podía hacerle sentir de nuevo el mismo amor de hacia unos años? Se negaba a creer que Fuyuka, su Fuyuka lo hubiera dejado.

— O te levantas de una vez y atiendes a esos amigos raros tuyos o te juro que esta vez te tiro de verdad el cubo de agua. — oyó de repente la voz de Atsuya profiriendo esa amenaza.

— Diles que se vayan_—_ respondió Fubuki dándose la vuelta para evitar mirar a su hermano. No le apetecía nada hablar con nadie.

— El imitador pobre de Son Goku y el pirado de la banda son amigos TUYOS_—_ recalcó Atsuya_—_ Habla tú con ellos. Llorón.

— Gracias por tu amabilidad_—_ respondió Shiro mientras se levantaba perezosamente y se dirigía a la sala donde estaban sus amigos.

Endo y Goenji estaban sentados aguardando pacientemente a que su amigo se presentase. Realmente se sentían un poco mal, porque habían sido medio cómplices de Fuyuka. No podían darle la espalda a ella, pero tampoco podían dársela a Fubuki. Y sentían como si lo hubieran hecho de verdad. Eso unido a la total inactividad de Shiro durante esa semana los había alertado, por tanto habían decidido ir y explicarle todo a Fubuki. Aun teniendo a Atsuya mirándoles amenazadoramente desde la barra separadora de la cocina.

— Hola.

— Hola Fubuki. ¿Qué tal? _—_ preguntó Endo intentando poner su sonrisa de siempre mientras Goenji seguía serio y callado.

— Bien. Bueno, Fuyuka me ha estado engañando y se ha ido, aunque no importa mucho. Pero vosotros todo eso lo debíais saber ya ¿no?_—_dijo Fubuki con intención. Sabía perfectamente de que iban esas dos personas que tenía delante, supuestamente sus amigos.

Endo y Goenji cruzaron una mirada con miedo. Al parecer su amigo sabía algo. Si Goenji se hubiera callado la boca.

— No hace falta que os miréis así. Lo sé, sé que sois digamos "cómplices". Haruna es muy buena informante. _—_ comentó Fubuki como si nada.

— Lo sentimos_—_ dijo Goenji.

— Lo supongo. Aunque hay una pregunta que os quiero hacer ¿por qué? Pensé que éramos amigos. Pero unos amigos no hacen esto, como mínimo me podrías haber avisado. ¿Pensabais acaso que me enfadaría con ella? ¿Qué la dejaría?

— No pensamos ninguna de esas cosas. Estamos hablando de ti, no eres muy capaz de hacer algo malo_—_ respondió Goenji

— Sin embargo no sabíamos bien que hacer.

— ¿Admitís entonces que me podrías haber avisado como amigos míos que sois, o erais?

— Fuyuka también es nuestra amiga, Fubuki_—_ exclamó Endo_—_ Y solo nos lo contó cuando no le quedó más opción. Habíamos sospechado de su comportamiento.

— No era normal que se marchase a veces tan apresurada, y hasta sigilosa del hospital_—_ continuó hablando Goenji_—_ Eso y otras cosas hicieron que sospechásemos algo y entonces nos lo contó. Hace apenas dos semanas, lo sabemos desde hace casi tanto como tú.

— ¡Pero lo sabíais! ¡Lo sabíais, aunque solo fuese una semana antes, y no me dijisteis nada!_—_ gritó Fubuki_—_ ¡¿Qué clase de amigos sois?_—_ siguió gritando mientras su hermano lo sujetaba.

— ¿Y que clase de amigos habríamos sido si la hubiéramos descubierto?_—_ exclamó en respuesta Endo_—_ No ha sido fácil, no sabíamos que hacer.

— Entonces haber hablado con Fudo y con Fuyuka_—_ gruñó Atsuya en lugar de su hermano. _—_ A ver preguntado que se creía esa que estaba haciendo, comportándose como una vulgar…

— ¡Atsuya!_—_ interrumpió Goenji mientras este le miraba con furia. _—_ Si la hubiéramos descubierto ¿en que posición la dejaríamos?

— ¿Y en que posición ha quedado mi hermano? ¿Eh?_—_ replicó Atsuya a su vez_—_ Como una cornudo, así que tranquilos, la reputación de Fuyuka ha sido la misma que si la hubieses descubierto. Hablar con los implicados habría sido la solución.

— Atsuya, Shiro, nosotros sabemos cosas que vosotros no_—_ dijo Endo.

— Lo sabemos todo

— Haruna me llamó, Endo_—_ explicó Shiro_—_ Me dijo todo. Fudo se acostaba con Fuyuka. Es decir, Haruna como yo estábamos siendo engañados. A Haruna no le importa tanto, pero a mí sí.

— Haruna no os ha contado todo. _—_ aseguró Goenji.

— ¿Por que no me sorprende?_—_ soltó Atsuya_—_ No me esperaba menos de alguien como ella, tan…

— ¡Cállate!_—_ explotó Goenji aproximándose a Atsuya_—_ Ni te atrevas a decir una mala palabra sobre ella.

— Oh, claro, me olvidaba de que tú estas aquí_—_ dijo Atsuya con una sonrisa burlona_—_ Te diré algo: hasta yo la conseguí.

Lo siguiente que Endo vio fue como Goenji se abalanzaba sobre Atsuya e intentaba pegarle mientras Atsuya trataba de sujetar los brazos y protegerse a sí mismo. Shiro reaccionó rápido y se levantó para ayudar a su hermano separándolos como pudo. Al mismo tiempo Endo tiraba de Goenji y lo sujetaba para que no volviese a arrojarse sobre Atsuya.

— Suéltame, Endo

— ¿Para que vuelvas a saltar sobre él? Ni loco.

— No lo haré_—_ aseguró Goenji. Endo lo soltó con cuidado quedándose cerca por si acaso_—_ Me marcho de aquí, he tenido suficiente_—_ continuó mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta_—_ Vinimos para decirte que lo dejes ya, Shiro. Por amor se cometen muchas tonterías, pero Fuyuka en tu caso no las ha cometido. Fudo ha ido a por ella, mientras tú te has quedado aquí. Dime ¿quién crees que la quiere de verdad?_—_ concluyó saliendo de la casa.

Un silencio incómodo se instaló entre las tres personas que quedaban en la habitación. Atsuya respirando aún entrecortadamente tras soportar la violenta reacción de Goenji tras su muy acertado comentario que no tenía ni una sola palabra de falso. Endo impresionado por las palabras de su amigo. Y Shiro intentando digerir estas.

— ¿Es eso cierto, Endo?_—_ dijo con voz rota.

Endo se mordió el labio.

— Sí.

— Entonces no solo le interesaba acostarse con ella_—_ dijo en voz baja.

Fudo había ido a por ella. Fudo había ido mientras él lo único que hacía era negar una y otra vez que Fuyuka ya no lo quisiera. Ni se le había pasado por la cabeza tan siquiera tratar de averiguar dónde estaba ella. ¿Y era él el que decía que la quería?

— Te digo esto para que al menos no lo sigas pasando tan mal_—_ alegó Endo_—_ Fuyuka te quiere, te lo aseguro. Pero, bueno, no sé bien como explicártelo yo, creo que no siente lo que se supone que sientes cuando estás saliendo con alguien. Eso no significa que no te quiera. Lo hace pero de forma diferente a como lo haces tú. Tal vez deberías olvidarla.

— Me cuesta decirlo, pero coincido con él_—_ consideró Atsuya_—_ ¿Qué importa ya que la quieras?

— No hay que ser tan drástico, Atsuya. Solo aconsejo a Shiro como mejor creo. No la dejes de querer si no puedes o no quieres, pero intenta no seguir así, atormentándote sobre que hiciste o no para que te dejara. De esta forma no consigues nada. Considérala una amiga, pasará tiempo hasta que lo consigas, pero lo harás.

— Ella me dijo que no la odiase mucho.

— Exactamente. Quiérela de otra manera_—_ aconsejó Atsuya.

Endo se levantó para irse, una vez dicho su consejo no hacía nada ahí. Tan solo recodarle a Fubuki que sus amigos no le había dicho nada, y así se sentiría peor.

— Antes de que te vayas Endo_—_ comenzó a decir Shiro_—_ dime una cosa ¿se quieren?_—_ preguntó refiriéndose a Fudo y a Fuyuka.

— Sí_—_ contestó Endo con firmeza_—_ Ella se enamoró de él, y él de ella. Fudo aun tiene mucho que explicar, pero estoy seguro de que la quiere. Casi nos tortura para saber donde estaba. Quería llegar hasta ella.

— Entiendo

Fubuki escuchó como la puerta se cerraba. Suspiró y se estiró sobre el sofá. ¿Sería posible olvidarla?

— La quiero tanto, Atsuya_—_ dijo Shiro

— Deberías decir: "La quería tanto."

Shiro se incorporó y miró a su hermano a los ojos. Lo hacía por su bien. Debía hacerlo, para poder seguir viviendo feliz, o al menos para intentarlo. Él la quería de una forma que ella no correspondía, así que ¿qué importaba decir eso?

—Tienes razón. _—_ dijo en un suspiró_—_ La quería tanto.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado y prometo que la próxima actualización será lo antes posible, no mañana pero espero que pronto si todo va bien.

Matta ne!


	5. Chapter 5

Hola de nuevo! De nuevo un retraso respecto a la promesa, casi es mejor que no diga nada. Dejando eso a un lado, os traigo otro capítulo (obvio, sino no estaría aquí). Esta vez el capítulo va sobre Haruna.

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven y sus personajes no me pertencen, yo solamente los uso a mi antojo.**

**Lo que está en** _cursiva_** es Flashback.**_**  
**_

**"Soportaría gustosa una docena más de desencantos amorosos, si ello me ayudara a perder un par de kilos." Colette (1873-1954) Novelista francesa.**

**Repito que el personaje de Haruna es un poco (bastante) OoC, sorry.****  
**

Disfrutad!

* * *

_"Amarse a sí mismo es el comienzo de una aventura que dura toda la vida."_

_Oscar Wilde (1854-1900) Dramaturgo y novelista irlandés_

Haruna siempre se había considerado una chica alegre, sociable, que se llevaban bien con todo el mundo. Sus amigos, su hermano y el resto de la gente que la conocía también la consideraban así. No había ninguna razón para pensar lo contrario, ayudaba a su hermano y a Endo con el equipo, sus alumnos decían que una buena profesora, siempre estaba ahí cuando sus amigas la necesitaban… una persona que se hacía querer. Era así siempre, excepto si hablamos de las relaciones amorosas y de Goenji.

Era bien sabido que Haruna nunca había mantenido una relación duradera y estable con nadie. Era algo de lo que se veía incapaz. Se había hecho creer que le gustaba mucho más estar hoy con uno y mañana con otro. En otras palabras, en temas amorosos se quería a sí misma, y no a la otra persona. No veía nada malo en eso, no comprendía porque se tildaba a las chicas que eran igual que ella y no a los chicos. ¿Una chica no puede divertirse igual que un chico? ¿Vivir la vida como a ella le gusta, aprovechando el momento, sin atarse a nadie y disfrutando? Para la sociedad eso no era posible y además estaba mal visto. Pero ella no tenía nada que le pudiesen reprochar, su vida pública y su vida privada estaban separadas, no podían decirle nada. Además tenía una excusa. Se quería a sí misma porque ella era la única persona que no la traicionaría y que la querría siempre igual. Que no la trataría como alguien pequeña o infantil.

Ya había tenido suficiente viendo parejas perfectas a las que se les "terminaba" el amor o que se engañaban. Había visto lo que dolía y no quería sentirlo. A lo suyo también se le podía llamar miedo al dolor.

Y eso era lo que le estaba intentando explicar a su hermano por décima vez en esa semana. Y como las veces anteriores, no estaba obteniendo ningún resultado.

— Kido, por mucho que me digas que una chica no debe ser así, no voy a cambiar mi forma de ser y de pensar

— Pero una chica dulce como tú. _— _volvió a repetirle Kido.

— Que sea dulce no significa que no esté viva. _— _replicó enseguida Haruna. _—_ Déjame vivir mi vida, hermano. Tengo 25 años, soy mayor de edad, autosuficiente. Te agradezco mucho que te preocupes por mí, pero en serio, es mi vida. Tengo derecho a vivirla como yo quiera.

— ¿No puedo preocuparme por ti?— Le preguntó herido.

— Claro que puedes hermano. Pero ya no tanto como antes. — se acercó y le abrazó. — Me tengo ir, debo revisar unas cosas para clases. Y no hace falta que me llames a la mañana. —terminó mientras salía sonriendo. Al menos durante unos días dejarían la discusión a un lado.

Caminó rápido por las calles protegiéndose del frío que empezaba a hacer. Terminaba el otoño y empezaba el invierno. Se ciñó un poco más la bufanda al cuello y suspiró. Se sentía feliz, más o menos. Kido la dejaría en paz por unos días, así que tendría algo de tiempo para estar tranquila. Después de todo el lío por lo de Fudo y Fuyuka se sentía cansada. No era que le doliese el engaño de Fudo, realmente no le importaba demasiado ya que esa especie de relación había sido más por compromiso que por cariño. Pero durante cuatro meses al menos no había tenido que oír como Kido le repetía una y otra vez que tenía que buscar a alguien. Él también tenía que buscar a alguien y no le decía nada.

No era que no quisiese estar con nadie, era simplemente que no le era posible estar con quien ella quería. Eso no era tan difícil de comprender. Así como ella no quería a Fudo, Goenji tampoco la quería a ella. Bueno, la quería, a su personalísima manera considerándola como su otra hermana pequeña. Como ella era la hermana pequeña de uno de sus mejores amigos, tenía una actitud muy alegre y optimista, a veces casi infantil, les ayudaba en todo lo que podía y más a él, Goenji la tomó bajo su protección fraternal. Y eso dolía, vaya que si dolía.

Pero por lo menos podía tenerlo a su lado y eso era algo. Aunque estaba cansada, cansada de que la considerase como una hermanita a la que cuidar, como una niña pequeña. Estaba cansada de fingir ser mayor a su lado, de no poder ser ella misma cuando estaba con él por miedo a que la considerase aún más infantil. Estaba cansada de que Goenji prefiriese a otra en vez de a ella. Estaba cansada de quererle.

Nada mas entrar en casa, sin apenas poder quitarse el abrigo y relajarse un rato, sonó su teléfono. Y hablando del rey de Roma, al teléfono llama.

— Dime_— _contestó con voz monótona— Ya, hablar conmigo urgentemente — rodó los ojos— Te peleaste. Qué maduro. — Ironizó, aunque en el fondo estaba extrañada ¿Goenji peleándose?— Ajá, donde siempre en 20 minutos. Nos vemos. Y tranquilízate un poco.

Haruna colgó molesta. Ahí estaba la prueba de que él sólo la consideraba una amiga. Se imaginaba el pensamiento de Goenji: me he peleado con Atsuya, estoy enfadado, ¿a quien llamó? Pues a Haruna que siempre me aguanta. Como es una buena amiga.

Haruna bufó para sí misma. Se fuese lista no iría, pero como era una tonta iría y él la utilizaría para olvidarse de la idiotez que le habría dicho Atsuya. También debía reconocer que iba por otro motivo, un motivo tan simple como querer estar con él un rato, aunque supiese que después se iba a arrepentir, porque la felicidad del momento se convertiría en tristeza e impotencia por no poder estar con él para siempre.

Se miró al espejo de la entrada y comprobó su maquillaje, aplicando una capa más de rímel a sus pestañas y también un poco de brillo a sus labios. Como siempre que sabía que iba a ver a Goenji. Para parecer mayor de lo que era, ya una adulta de la que Goenji pudiese enamorarse, aunque eso fuesen falsas esperanzas. Salió sin prisas de su casa, con la actitud altiva que siempre mostraba cuando iba a reunirse con él. Quería ser mayor, quería que él la viese como alguien ya madura, adulta, digna de él. Llevaba tantos años fingiendo que era fácil actuar de esa manera.

El repiqueteo de sus tacones por el camino le hizo acordarse de su primera cita, su desastrosa primera cita. Sus amigas la habían ayudado a arreglarse y era una de las primeras veces que se ponía tacones. Le había gustado el sonido que producían al chocar contra el suelo cuando andaba. Esa primera cita había sido, para más inri, el comienzo de todo. Fue gracias a eso que descubrió como quería que fuese la persona que estuviera con ella para toda la vida. Y gracias a ese modelo ideal de chico había forjado su carácter y su actitud en las relaciones.

_Lo recordaba perfectamente, su primera cita y había sido con uno de sus mejores amigos. Tachimukai Yuuki, compañero suyo desde prácticamente toda su vida y al que tenía muchísimo cariño. Le sorprendió un poco que le pidiese una cita, por lo tímido que podía llegar a ser y porque le parecía increíble que Kido no le hubiese hecho algo por osar acercarse de tal forma a su hermanita. Eso era algo que aún ahora le parecía raro. Tal vez le había caído bien a su hermano por el hecho de que Tachi era una de los chicos más dulces que podían existir, incapaz de hacer ninguna maldad. Una actitud encantadora, no lo dudaba, pero no para ella._

_Dejando a un lado lo raro que era que Kido no dijera nada, aceptó ir a una cita con Tachi. No hacía ningún daño yendo a una cita con una amigo por el que no sentía mas que cierto cariño debido a la amistad de años. Tal vez, pensaba, en el transcurso de la cita Tachimukai le mostrase una actitud que le gustase. _

_Sin embargo esta hipótesis se esfumó a los 15 minutos. Tachimukai enfrente de ella, sonrojado y nervioso a mas no poder. Había oído que era normal que el chico se pusiera una poco nervioso al estar en una cita supuestamente con la chica que le gustaba, pero notaba como que ese no era un nerviosismo normal, era algo raro. No era el nerviosismo que ella esperaba, al menos. Ella estaba muy tranquila. Era como si la chica en esa cita no fuera ella, sino él. Claro que el hecho de que a ella no le gustase él influía, pero aun así esperaba encontrarse un poco nerviosa. Nerviosa ella, no él. Sea como fuese no le gustaba que él estuviese tan nervioso que no pudiese pronunciar ni una palabra. Fue justo en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta de que jamas se enamoraría o le llegaría siquiera gustar Tachi, ni de nadie parecido a él. _

_No, lo que ella quería era a alguien que fuese… fuerte. Alguien que no se dejase llevar mucho por los nervios, que fuese tranquilo, imperturbable, pero que también fuese dulce. Lo sentía mucho, pero Tachimukai no era así, era dulce, pero se ponía nervioso por cualquier cosa._

_Después de la cita había ido hasta el campo de futbol, para ver a su hermano y que la acompañase a casa como era su costumbre. Mientras miraba al campo se iba fijando en los compañeros de su hermano. El siempre animado Endo, Kazemaru y Midorikawa competitivos siempre entre ellos, su sobreprotector hermano, Kogure bromeando con un imperturbable Goenji. Se le escapó una sonrisa, Goenji siempre tan serio y a la vez tan dulce. Tan fuerte y tan dulce._

_Así fue como se enamoró de Goenji, por esa actitud que le gustaba tanto, entre interesada y desinteresada. Sin embargo para él ella no era nada, solo una amiga menor que él a la que le tenía mucho cariño. Entonces fue cuando Haruna decidió actuar cuando estuviese con él, y también desinteresarse de cualquier chico, solo disfrutar la vida y vivir de acuerdo con sus gustos y necesidades._

Entró en el parque donde siempre quedaban y se dirigió a la torre de metal. Se apoyó en la barandilla mirando hacia la cuidad iluminada por la luz mortecina del atardecer. Dentro de poco se haría de noche y empezaría a hacer más frío. Y ella tendría que estar ahí hablando tan solo por el capricho de Goenji. Unas manos sobre sus ojos la sorprendieron sabiendo de todas maneras quien era el bromista.

— ¿Quien soy?— dijo una voz grave.

— Madura un poco Goenji— replicó un poco molesta Haruna. Y ahí estaba otra vez su actitud nada infantil delante de Goenji.

— Aburrida.— dijo Goenji poniéndose a su lado.

Haruna no le respondió y desvió la mirada. Estaba molesta pero también se sentía alegre y sonrojada por el peculiar saludo de Goenji.

— Veo que estás de mejor humor— comentó la chica— Debo suponer que el enfado con Atsuya se ha esfumado.

— Venía a verte, no podía venir enfadado. Tú sin embargo sí que estas enfadada. ¿La razón es…?

— Tengo frío— le respondió parcamente haciendo un mohín con la boca.

Nada mas decir esto notó que Goenji se movía y ante su asombrada mirada, éste se quitó la bufanda y la envolvió con ella.

— No puedes coger frío. Si no tendré que cuidarte. — Dijo Goenji sonriendo levemente.

Haruna se sonrojo, no sabía bien si por el gesto del chico o por su mente perversa y pervertida que le hacía ver un doble sentido en una frase seguramente dicha sin ninguna maldad. Durante un rato se quedaron callados, Goenji mirando al frente y ella mirando de reojo y permitiéndose el capricho de abrigarse con la bufanda de su acompañante. Olía a él.

— Esta tarde estuve en casa de Fubuki. — Dijo rompiendo el silencio Goenji.

— Cuando dijiste que te habías pegado con Atsuya supuse que habías estado en casa de Shiro.

— Dijo que le habías llamado y le habías contado todo. Pero no le contaste todo.

— Una informadora siempre tiene el privilegio de guardarse información. Simplemente no quise causarle más dolor. Odio que la gente sufra por amor. — le respondió en voz baja con cierto rencor. — ¿Por que te pegaste con Atsuya?

Goenji torció la cara. Se debatía entre decirle el verdadero motivo o mentirle. Pero ya que le había llamado para hablar de todo lo que sentía, se armó de valor y le dijo la verdad.

— Estuvo a punto de insultarte, además dijo que te había conseguido— dijo apretando los puños con frustración.

— No mintió— reconoció Haruna sin inmutarse.

Goenji se volvió violentamente hacía ella.

— ¿Por que Haruna? ¿Por que él? ¿Y por que Fudo, y los otros tantos? ¿Donde está la Haruna alegre e infantil que yo conocía?

— Porque es mi vida. Y porque soy yo la única que decide que hacer y que sentir.— respondió segura—"Soportaría gustosa una docena más de desencantos amorosos, si ello me ayudara a perder un par de kilos."

— Solo te quieres a ti misma.

— Me aseguro una fidelidad y un amor eternos.

Goenji trató de tranquilizarse. Esa Haruna era distinta a la que él conocía. Y sólo actuaba así con él.

— ¿Qué sentiste?— preguntó Goenji esperando cualquier respuesta.

— ¿Con quien?

— Con Atsuya.

Haruna pensó un momento. Atsuya. La verdad era que había sido uno de tantos, no había habido nunca nada.

— Nada. — dijo con total sinceridad—Él no era lo que yo buscaba.

— ¿Y Fudo?

Por un instante Haruna se quedó congelada. ¿Que había sentido con Fudo? No lo sabía muy bien. No le importaba la traición, pero si se había molestado un poco con él, había interpretado el engaño como una forma de decirle que ella no era suficiente para él, aunque en el fondo sabía que no tenía nada que ver con eso. Eran una pareja de compromiso, de mutuo acuerdo había decidido que "romperían" a los pocos meses, los suficientes como para que Kido los creyese. Pero no iba a negar que por unos brevísimos instantes había pensado que tal vez Fudo le ayudase a superar su estúpido enamoramiento hacía Goenji. Se equivocaba, por supuesto.

— Yo no era lo que él buscaba— respondió en voz baja, casi avergonzada de admitir que le hubiera gustado tener algo de verdad con Fudo. Aunque fuese simplemente para olvidar a otra persona.

Los brazos de Goenji la abrazaron por detrás. Por una vez no se resistió y por segunda vez se permitió un capricho: dejar que Goenji la envolviese, arrebujarse entre sus brazos y sentirse falsamente querida como algo más que una amiga. Goenji sonrió y apoyó su mentón en la cabeza de Haruna. Esa sí que era su Haruna, la dulce, la que se dejaba abrazar por él.

— Esta es mi pequeña— susurró.

"Su pequeña". "Pequeña". Esa simple palabra la hizo enfurecer y también deprimirse. Para él nunca sería más que una niña pequeña a la que cuidar.

— Por eso te quiero y te odio tanto— dijo sin darse cuenta.

— ¿Cómo?— Preguntó sorprendido Goenji a la vez que soltaba su agarre. Haruna había dicho que ¿lo quería?

— Por eso te quiero y odio tanto— le repitió la chica dispuesta a enfrentarse a él. Había dicho eso por error, pero ya que lo había dicho, lo encararía.— Soy "tu pequeña", siempre he sido "tu pequeña". Como una hermana menor más. Sólo eso. Nunca pensaste que para mí no eras un hermano mayor, sino que eres la persona con la que querría pasar el resto de mi vida. Mi pareja ideal. Malditamente perfecto, fuerte y dulce.

— Pero eras tan distante conmigo. Tan distinta a como eras.

— ¡Porque soy demasiado infantil! Y tú no quieres eso. Prefieres a alguien que sea como tú, mayor, madura, no una loca infantil, alegre y optimista. Nunca me prestaste más atención que la de un cariño fraternal.— exclamó ya cansada de actuar tanto— Te acabo de decir que queriéndome a mí misma me aseguro algo eterno. Algo que nunca conseguiré si te sigo queriendo.

Haruna terminó su discurso y le miró fijamente. Él le devolvió la mirada. Esos años callándose lo que sentía por ella por la simple razón de que ella pensaba que no podía ser como realmente era. Precisamente su personalidad alegre le había enamorado. Todos esos años pensando que él estaba forzando la relación de amistad y que Haruna no lo soportaba. No sabía quien era más tonto, si él por hacer pensar a Haruna que ella no era suficiente, o si ella por pensar eso.

Pero ya que ahora sabía que Haruna correspondía sus sentimientos, él le haría saber que por su parte este sentimiento también era mutuo. La abrazó sin que a ella le diese tiempo a apartarse y le besó la frente.

— Si me dejas, te demostraré que mi amor puede ser más eterno que cualquier otro que exista.

* * *

Y esto es todo de momento. Ya no voy a decir cuando volveré porque solo consigo faltar a la fecha. Pero espero que la inspiración no me abandone por un periodo demasiado largo.

Decir también que en vez de 8, el fic tendra 9 caps. Peor el noveno sera un epílogo en el que resolveré definitivamente todo. A medida que fui escribiendo, me fui dando cuenta de que necesitaba un capítulo más.

Y por último, pero no menos importante agradecer los reviews:

TqGirlXula23: Voy a tener que ser yo la que deje de gritar cada vez que vea un review tuyo jaja. Muchísimas gracias por tus review, nada mas y nada menos que 4. Me impresionaste de verdad y también me alegre mucho de que te gustase el fic. Lo de Florencia ya veras porqué, fue un capricho mio, pero espero que quede bien. Además huir es humano. Fudo por supuesto que tiene su corazoncito (al menos en mi perversa mente) y lamento muchísimo hacer sufrir a Shiro, pero así es la vida. Y bueno el GoenjiHaruna, tendrás que esperar al último cap pero éste supongo que te gustará. Muchas gracias de nuevo por tus reviews!

Sin mas que añadir me despido hasta la siguiente entrega (que los dioses quieran que sea pronto :S)

Matta ne!


	6. Chapter 6

Hi! Que original soy con los saludos, en fin, nuevo capítulo y esta vez, y de nuevo Fuyuka. Creo que olvidé mencionar que Fudo y Fuyuka se repetiría, pero lo digo ahora. Ese capítulo y el siguiente son más que nada una especie de enlace para el final. Explico un poco algunos "sentimientos confusos" digamos. Estoy hablando demasiado creo, así que mejor os dejo ya con la lectura.

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven y sus personajes no me pertencen, yo solamente los uso a mi antojo**

Disfrutad!

* * *

_Si la pasión, si la locura no pasaran alguna vez por las almas… ¿Qué valdría la vida?_

_Jacinto Benavente (1866- 1954) Dramaturgo español_

Italia definitivamente la estaba volviendo a enamorar. La temperatura perfectamente equilibrada, los grandes rayos de sol que iluminaban las calles con ese toque de color dorado típico del otoño. Alegría, en la luz, en las calles, las gentes. Fuyuka estaba segura de que viajar de nuevo a Florencia era lo correcto. Toda la cuidad le hacía olvidarse por unos instantes de lo que había dejado en Japón. Se sentía como una niña llena de curiosidad por todo, y de momento no quería pensar en nada más allá de ese semana y del café que estaba tomando con un antiguo amigo.

— Puedes dejar de mirarlo todo asombrada. Ya estuviste aquí antes— exclamó divertido Fidio.

— Como si no supieras bien que me encanta este sitio. — le contestó Fuyuka también divertida— Por cierto, siento las molestias. Te ocupas demasiado de pasar tiempo conmigo, no quiero causarte problemas.

— Bah, tonterías. Quiero pasar un rato con una antigua amiga y lo hago en mi tiempo libre.

Durante un rato no dijeron nada. Fidio contempló como Fuyuka volvía perderse en sus pensamientos, lo que ya parecía una especie de costumbre. Lo cierto es que aunque Fidio estaba feliz de volver a ver a Fuyuka, le parecía raro que no hubiese venido con el resto de sus compañeros. Habría esperado que Endo al menos viajase con ella, al fin y al cabo gracias a éste, él había conocido al resto del grupo japonés. Si tenía que decir la verdad, desde el primer momento se había muerto de curiosidad por saber la razón de tan inesperada visita. O mejor dicho el nombre de la razón.

— Oye, Fuyuka, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?— preguntó intentando poner la expresión más inocente y desinteresada.

— Supongo

— Puede que sea algo personal, así que si no quieres responder no pasa nada. Es algo que me está rondando en la cabeza desde hace cuatro días. ¿Como se llama el chico que provocó tu "huida" de Japón?

La cara de Fuyuka cambió repentinamente. ¿Como era posible que alguien ajeno a su vida supiese el porqué estaba ahí? El miedo y la vergüenza que no había sentido en esos último días volvió de repente a ella. Temía tanto la opinión de la gente y en especial la de sus amigos. Tal vez Endo le había llamado y le había contado todo. ¿Que pensaría ahora Fidio? Lo que pensaba de ella todo su circulo de amigos, estaba segura.

— Si lo que estás pensando es que alguien me llamo, o le llame o algo, estás equivocada. Veo que es un tema delicado. — dijo Fidio arrepentido— Lo siento, no tienes que responderme. Fue simple curiosidad.

— ¿Nadie te contó nada?— preguntó enseguida Fuyuka. Fidio simplemente negó— Se llama Fudo Akio.

Fidio se sorprendió un poco ante la confesión de Fuyuka. Cada vez tenía más curiosidad sobre aquello que había incomodado tanto a la chica. Si le había molestado era porque debía ser algo muy delicado, algo vergonzoso. Pero no se imaginaba que era lo que aquella chica algo tímida podía haber hecho.

— Vaya, lo siento por ti. Debes de estar pasándolo mal— sonrió intentarlo reconfortarla, pero sin dejar a un lado su curiosidad— Entonces lo de Fubuki terminó. No sé si decir que bien o que mal. Erais demasiado parecidos. Tal vez no sois justamente el uno para el otro.

De nuevo Fuyuka se puso nerviosa. No era precisamente fácil contar que había engañado a Fubuki. La única razón por la que se lo iba a contar era más egoísta que otra cosa. Esperaba que hablando de ello, ella pudiera sentirse mejor.

— El problema es que estaba con Fubuki. Y con Fudo.

— Así que es eso. Solo eso.— rió Fidio. — Yo pensé que era algo más grave. Bueno, esto es grave más o menos, pero pensé que te había rechazado. Me quedo más tranquilo sabiendo que es simplemente miedo y vergüenza. — del chico rió de nuevo al ver la cara con la que lo miraba su amiga. —No seas tan dura contigo misma. Si te sientes bien con Fudo significa que no necesitas a Fubuki, aunque éste último se sienta bien contigo. Nadie se debería "sacrificar" solo por el bien del otro. Todos somos egoístas, y todos debemos ser los primeros en serlo.

— ¿Y el dolor que pueda sentir Fubuki?— preguntó un poco consternada Fuyuka.

— ¿Y el dolor que sientes tú? ¿Y el que, estoy casi seguro, siente ese tal Fudo? Dos no deben sufrir por uno.

Fuyuka no le iba a quitar la razón a su amigo, pero tampoco se la iba a dar. Ella aunque estaba medio evadida de todo gracias a las distracciones de la cuidad, en el fondo se sentía mal. Y no solamente por Fubuki. La palabras de Fudo le seguían retumbando en la cabeza. Él le había dicho que la quería, la necesitaba. Y ella a él, para qué iba a mentir.

Se había preguntado mil veces si Fudo lo estaría pasando también mal. Mil veces se había dicho que no, simplemente para no correr de vuelta a casa y arrastrar a Fudo con ella. No quería hacer eso, no quería que fuese nadie a por ella tampoco.

— Hábleme de él. ¿Como os conocisteis?

—El día del cumpleaños de Haruna. Contra todo pronostico Fudo, que era el novio de Haruna, vino y nos presentaron.— una sonrisa nació en los labios de la chica. ¿Por que siempre ese ponía así cuando lo recordaba a él?—Empezamos a hablar y me fascinó. Su voz, su forma de sonreír y sobretodo su mirada. No dejé de mirarlo a los ojos ni un solo instante. No miento cuando te digo que son como imanes. Verde grisáceo.— suspiró pensando en ellos— Pero aún con todos estos sentimientos nunca pensé que me enamoraría.

— Y sin embargo lo hiciste. Lo noto.

Fuyuka asintió. Se había enamorado por lo que Fudo significaba, por como se sentía cuando estaba a con él. No había sido sólo físico.

Cuando tu día a día es siempre igual, el más mínimo cambio te puede sacar de la rutina. Y Fudo había sido ese pequeño cambio, un pequeño cambio que fue a la larga un gran cambio. Dicen que una mariposa que bate sus alas en Tokio puede provocar una tormenta en Nueva York. El famoso efecto mariposa. El para ella efecto Fudo. Vino un día en un cumpleaños y volvió al día siguiente por la calle, y al siguiente en el hospital. Y así muchos más encuentros casuales, conversaciones más largas o mas cortas, pequeños cambios, pequeños "batir de alas" que provocaron la tormenta apenas un mes después cuando se encontraron por la noche en un bar y a la mañana siguiente ella amaneció en casa de Fudo. Reconocía que esa noche había bebido, reconocía que ella fue la que posiblemente propicio un poco el desenlace de la mañana siguiente. Pero nunca reconocería que fue ella la que lo empezó todo. Ese había sido Fudo; achácale todo pecado. Lo que había hecho Fudo había sido una tentación en toda regla. Y ella débil, había cedido completamente.

Primero con la llamada de Fudo. Se había dejado llevar, daba igual que Fubuki no estuviera esos días, ella no debería haber dicho que sí. Y después ¿por que se había preparado tan concienzudamente para quedar con él? A ella no le importaba verse mejor o peor, sin embargo esa noche había sentido la necesidad de verse bien y sobretodo de que Fudo la viese bien.

Por último el beso. No sabía si tomarse ese primer paso de Fudo en serio, al fin y al cabo había bebido los dos. De todas formas, él fue el que primero la besó, pero ella lo besó a continuación, así que era una tonta. Era tan tonta, negando a la mañana siguiente lo que había pasado, echándole al alcohol la culpa de ese final. Claro, que Fudo en ese momento había tomado las riendas y en ese instante había empezado el engaño de verdad.

— Él cree que al principio estuve con él obligada. Pero no es así. Se lo reproché por no ser sincera conmigo misma. — empezó a decir Fuyuka en bajo. De todo lo que había pasado admitir eso era lo más vergonzoso —El desenlace de la primera noche, en el fondo lo deseaba. Inconscientemente lo deseé con todas mis fuerzas. Pero lo negué tanto al día siguiente que Fudo pensó que yo no lo quería.

— Supongo que es comprensible. Tuviste miedo y sentiste vergüenza por el que dirían.

— Pero todos los planes tienen fallos, Fidio. Planeé esto, esta desconexión de todo y no me fije en las consecuencias.— Fuyuka sonrió con tristeza— Ahora que me he ido, la gente hablará, y tarde o temprano se sabrá la verdad. Lo que tanto temía y me avergonzaba verá la luz. Me lo merezco.

Fidio pensó que era demasiado estricta consigo misma. Había hecho eso por amor, no creía que nadie tuviera derecho para reprocharle nada. Pero si Fuyuka pensaba que debía ser así no intentaría convencer la con mil argumentos. Simplemente hablaría.

El reloj dio las 4 de la tarde sorprendiéndolos a ambos. Ni se habían dado cuenta del paso del tiempo.

— Tengo que volver al campo. Temo que Gianluca me mate si me retraso.— apuntó Fidio mientras se levantaba y sonreía.

— Gracias por la charla.

— No hay de que. Antes de irme ¿puedo decirte algo?

Fuyuka asintió.

— Bien, dicen que los italianos sabemos mucho del amor y estas cosas. Sin embargo no te voy a hablar como supuesto experto del amor. Esto es de amigo a amiga. — Fidio clavó su mirada totalmente seria en ella. —Puedes huir de todo, desaparecer completamente. Puedes borrar cualquier dato tuyo, y hacer como si nunca hubieras existido. Mudarte y comenzar una nueva vida, empezar todo desde cero. Olvidarte del dolor. Hasta tu gente te puede olvidar por completo. Pero hay dos cosas que no conseguirás jamas borrar: los sentimientos de tu corazón y la felicidad que sentiste al estar con la persona que de verdad querías. Fuese quien fuese esa persona. — Fidio rió para sí— Tenemos una vida demasiado pensada y razonada y no siempre nos da felicidad. El amor es lo único por lo que perdemos la cabeza y nos sentimos bien. ¿A quien quieres rendirte, a la razón o al corazón?

* * *

Ya ta! Que puedo decir, es demasiado corto (asnjadnjd), no estoy muy contenta con este capítulo, pero había cosas que necesitaba como anticipo a la tormenta y sería meter demasiado al final. No sé si hice bien dosificando. Y no preguntéis en que estaba pensando para meter a Fidio, mi mente me da miedo.

Ahora ¡agradeciemntos a los reviews!:

miaka-ichiruki: Me alegra que te haya gustado, no estaba muy segura de la pareja, pero veo que te ha gustado. Gracias por el review y aquí tienes la conti :)

TqGirlXula23: Aun te vas a quedar afónica como grites tanto jaja. Me alegro que te haya gustado tanto y que esa parejita consiguiese sacarte una sonrisa, no estaba segura por Goenji (me cuesta un poco escribir como es) pero no debió de ir tan mal. Muchas gracias por el review y te dejo esta continuación, un tanto decepcionante. Cuidate!

misaki-chan: Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario. Me alegra mucho que te guste la historia, he intentaré subir más historias de estos dos (de hecho tengo una en mente y un songfic en proceso de escritura) ya que también son mi pareja favorita. Muchas gracias por comentar y espero que te guste este cap. Suerte con ese Fanfic, espero leerlo pronto :)

misaki chan: Hola, muchas gracias por comentar. Aquí dejo otro cap, espero que te guste

rima897: Yaa, a mi también me encanta Fudo celoso y Fubuki él es así! jaja. Muchas gracias por comentar

tamiko: Me alegro de que te haya gustado, espero que este cap también te guste, cuidate!

milagros 45: Si es que en el fondo Fudo es muy sensible, y encantador con esa actitud, o eso quiero creer jaja. Muchas gracias por tu review :)

luca: Muchas gracias por comentar! intentaré subir más cosas de estos dos en cuanto pueda, son tan adorables. Sayo!

xiomara: Si te digo la verdad yo tampoco soy fan de ellos, y en principio iba a ir con Fubuki :S. Pero a medida que escribía me salia así, me alegro de que te haya gustado. Gracias por tu comentario, solo falta otro cap para el final y ya sabras como quedan. Cuidate!


	7. Chapter 7

Hola, holita! De nuevo aquí, un nuevo capítulo sobre Fudo.

_**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven y sus personajes no me pretenecen, yo solamente los uso a mi antojo.**_

**Lo que está en** _Cursiva_ **es flashback/sueño.**

¡Disfrutad!

* * *

_El amor es: vivir lejos del ser amado_

_Anónimo_

_No estaba, Fuyuka no estaba. Pero tenía que estar, ya habían pasado 5 minutos de la hora establecida. Tal vez no iba a venir. Claro, seguramente había visto sus intenciones escondidas y solo le había dicho que iría para que la dejase en paz. Pero él confiaba en ella, no la creía una persona capaz de mentirle. Y sin embargo no estaba ahí, no la veía. Ya se estaba empezando a poner nervioso y un sin fin de posibilidades, todas horribles, estaban pasando por su cabeza. _

_Podía haber descubierto sus segundas intenciones, o podía haber avisado a Haruna, y ésta a Kido y, bueno, en ese caso al día siguiente lo encontrarían muerto. O la podían haber atacado de camino a ese bar, podía estar perdida, en peligro… y todo por su maldita idea, ¿por que no le fue a buscar a su casa? No eso hubiera sido mucho más sospechoso que la ya en sí extraña llamada para "quedar a tomar algo por la noche como amigos". ¡Já! era una idea tan ridícula que no sabia ni como Fuyuka le había creído. Pero era realmente desesperante estar ahí parado esperando por ella cuando seguramente, o bien le había dado plantón, o bien estaba en peligro. " Estúpido, Fudo, eres un estúpido" se decía a sí mismo. Si a ella le pasa algo, él moriría. Y ya estaba tardando demás, así que le tenía que haber pasado algo._

— _Fudo_

_Ahora hasta oía como su fantasma lo llamaba, seguramente para atormentado el resto de su vida._

_— ¿Fudo?— Una mano se posó en su hombro, eso no podía ser una fantasma. De hecho no era un fantasma, sino que era su "cita"._

_— Fuyuka— saludó el castaño con evidente alivio._

_— Me retrase un poco ¿verdad? No conozco bien esta zona. Perdona la espera. — se disculpó Fuyuka con una sonrisa que dejo un poco descolocado a Fudo. _

_Con esa sonrisa le perdonaría cualquier cosa. Además ¿se había maquillado un poco? A lo mejor eran imaginaciones suyas, pero la veía un poco distinta. Aun más encantadora. Le gustaba como le quedaba el pelo suelto y este se movía al compás de sus pasos al tiempo que entraba delante de él en ese sitio de copas._

_— ¿Te confieso algo? Nunca vine a un sitio así— dijo Fuyuka sonriendo un poco avergonzada._

_— ¿Cómo? Imposible. Y yo que creo que me tienen fichado en todos los locales de Japón. — alardeó el chico— Eso significa que tendré que enseñarte._

_— Y vigilar que no me emborrache._

_— Suena tentador._

_El tiempo pasó entre conversaciones, risas y bromas. La mejillas de Fuyuka se fueron coloreando un poco y la risa tonta le venía cada vez con más frecuencia, lo que hacía que a Fudo le gustase aun más. Se la veía un poco más indefensa que de costumbre. Le envolvían unos locos deseos de abrazarla y tumbarse a su lado solo para mirarla y sonreír con la misma sonrisa de enamorado bobo que estaba poniendo en ese momento. Estaba graciosa intentando recordar el orden con el que debía tomarse la bebida._

_— Sal, tequila, lima— dijo Fudo ayudándola._

_Siguiendo sus instrucciones Fuyuka tomó de nuevo la bebida.Y de nuevo en el rostro de Fuyuka volvió a formarse la misma mueca de las dos últimas veces al beber el licor. _

_— Fuerte. — dijo con una sonrisilla— Creo que me quieres emborrachar. Si no lo has conseguido ya. __—rió sl imsginsrse una idea tan descabellada e imposible._

_— Descubriste mi plan secreto. _

_— Sí, claro. Seguro que es en lo único que pensabas mientras venía aquí.— respondió con ironía Fuyuka._

_— Repito, descubriste mi plan. Lo que pensaba exactamente era como la mejor manera de hacerte olvidar a Fubuki._

_— Únicamente se ha ido de viaje por dos días. No le puedo olvidar. — replicó— De todas formas no es difícil emborracharme. Supongo que tienen razón cuando me dicen que siempre he sido una "niña buena"._

_— Qué casualidad. Yo siempre he sido el chico malo que conquistaba a las niñas buenas. — exclamó con una sonrisa que no auguraba nada bueno. El alcohol también había hecho estragos en él, aunque no de la misma manera. Pero si se sentía mas desinhibido._

_— No te creo. Puede que tengas el aspecto, pero eres bueno. Lo sé. — dijo Fuyuka con una seguridad pasmosa, que de nuevo descolocó a Fudo._

_— ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me creas?_

_—Tal vez conquistar a la niña buena._

_A su alrededor fue como si todo se hubiera congelado. No podía creer que de verdad Fuyuka hubiera pronunciado esas palabras. En realidad no era Fuyuka, era Fuyuka, pero sin ser consciente de sus actos. Aunque si lo decía en serio, estaría perdiendo una gran oportunidad. En ese momento no supo quien se movió, si su yo consciente o su yo inconsciente, pero lo que sintió lo sintió plenamente. _

_Estaba besando a Fuyuka y ella parecía corresponder. Tomó su cara entre sus manos acercándola más a él y profundizando el beso. El fuerte perfume de fresa y melocotón que llevaba la chica lo envolvió y el largo pelo le rozó los dedos. Fudo acarició los labios de Fuyuka con los suyos, deleitándose con su suavidad. No supo bien en que momento se había separado, ahora solamente veía los ojos de Fuyuka clavados en él._

_— ¿He conquistado a la niña buena?— preguntó él en voz baja._

_— Creo que sí.— respondió la chica acercándose a sus labios._

Con el recuerdo de Fuyuka besándole se despertó. Un sueño, todo a había sido un recuerdo soñado. Un buen sueño, sin duda. Pero simplemente había sido eso, nada más.

Le molestaba, su caso le parecía similar a cuando quieres coger algo demasiado alto y te estiras y estiras, solo te quedan unos pocos milímetros para alcanzarlo pero aún así no puedes y te frustras. Claro que lo que le separaba de Fuyuka no eran unos simples milímetros o una distancia que fácilmente pudiese recorrer y verla cuando él quisiera. No, en su caso la distancia que los separaba era considerablemente mayor. Florencia ¿en que demonios estaba pensando esa mujer? Le reconfortaba saber donde estaba y que no se fuese a mover de ahí durante un tiempo, pero eso era demasiado lejos.

Si acaso eso irse a un sitio tan lejano había sido una protección extra para que nadie fuese a buscarla. Si ese era el motivo, Fudo estaba seguro de que Fuyuka no lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que iría hasta Italia, y cualquier parte del mundo, para simplemente decirle todo lo que sentía. No le importaba nada lo que le dijeran Goenji y Endo de que ella no quería que fuese. ¿A él que más le daba eso? Tenía plena seguridad de que Fuyuka había mentido cuando dijo eso.

Ella misma le había reconocido a él que todo podía haber sido diferente si él no hubiera sido tan cobarde. Así que ahora no se tragaba fácilmente el cuento de que no quería que nadie fuese a por ella. Iría, se plantaría en frente de ella y le diría todo lo que sentía. Le diría que la quería, la necesitaba. Esos 4 días había sido un infierno sabiendo que a no ser que hiciese algo no la volvería a ver jamás. Jugaría todas las bazas disponibles. Sabía que ella también lo quería, o eso le había dado a entender. No se marcharía de su lado hasta que tuviese una respuesta, esperaba afirmativa.

Aunque había una cosa que le preocupaba. ¿Que sentiría de verdad Fuyuka? No se refería solamente a si lo quería o no. Le preocupaban el resto de sus sentimientos, al fin y al cabo había dejado a Fubuki y eso le debía de doler. Si tal también sentía vergüenza por haber hecho algo así.

Al dolor y el vacío que sentía por no estar con Fuyuka se le unía la preocupación y la culpabilidad. Fudo se sentía completamente culpable, él había empezado todo, lo reconocía. Él y solo él la había besado. A pesar de la sonrisa que le salía cada vez que recordaba la respuesta de Fuyuka a ese primer beso no podía dejar de culparse. Se sentía como si en parte se hubiera aprovechado de ella. Estaba borracha, y por mucho que pensase que precisamente por estar en ese estado había correspondido a sus deseos y que además los compartía , era algo que no se le quitaba de la cabeza. Además a la mañana siguiente había sido brusco al explicarle la situación. Le había controlado el miedo, por eso no pudo decir lo que realmente pensaba, no pudo intentar tranquilizarla y decirle todo. No, en lugar de eso el pánico a perderla le había hecho mostrarle una realidad totalmente equivocada.

Y ahora se encontraba en la situación que tanto había temido. Ella no estaba. La rabia se apoderaba de él cada vez que pensaba en eso. Era tan asombrosamente estúpido. Él mismo había caminado hacia su perdición. Si tan solo le hubiera dicho aquella fatídica mañana sus sentimientos, o si los hubiese confesado de otra forma cuatro días antes. Quería creer que ella no se hubiera ido.

Pero lo iba a arreglar, de eso estaba seguro, más seguro de lo que había estado en toda su vida. Le confesaría todo y estaría con ella, aunque solo fuese por última vez.

* * *

Y ya. De nuevo he de decir que no estoy muy contenta con el capítulo, pero el próximo ya es el final así que sabréis pronto lo que pasa. No seré mala, me esforzaré para hacer un buen capítulo y prometo que subiré algo decente, no como estos dos últimos.

Ahora, respuesta a los reviews:

miaka-ichiruki: Gracias por comentar, aquí tienees la continueción, espero que te guste! :)

TqGirlXula23: Me alegro de que no te no haya parecido decepcionante, y espero que este tampoco te lo parezca aunque no estoy muy segura. Otro capitulo más, muchas gracias por comentar, Cuidate!

alejandra: Aquí tienes otro cap, espero que te guste, y en el próximo ya sabras que es lo que decide Fuyuka. Intentaré subir más fics de estos dos en cuanto termine este. Me alegro de que te haya gustado el cap y muchas gracias por comentar. Cuidate!

Próximo capitulo el final ( y después el epílogo, pero el importante es el siguiente).

Matta ne!


	8. Chapter 8

¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí? Seguramente no porque... he tardado un poco bastante. Vale, me disculpo, lo siento muchísimo pero es que estuve demasiado ocupada, primero con la trama, la repetición (hasta 5 veces) del capitulo y después sin inspiración porque estaba liadisima con la Uni. Y finalmente después de pasar un periodo llamado novatadas sin inspiración alguna, por fin pude volver a escribir y bueno, traeros este capítulo con mis mas sinceras disculpas. Sin nada mas que añadir el tan esperado y retrasado cap.

_**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven y sus personajes no me pertenecen, yo solamente los uso a mi antojo**_

_**El cap está como dividido en dos partes, entre las que solo transcurre un pequeño lapso de tiempo.**_

_Disfrutad!_

* * *

_But you and I_

_I think we can take it_

_All the good with the bad_

_Make something that no one else has_

_You and I, Wilco (1994) Grupo indie originario de Chicago_

Un viento frío recorrió toda la ciudad enredándose de paso en el pelo castaño del chico que acababa de salir a la calle. Fudo miró hacia arriba contemplando un cielo gris que parecía acorde con su estado de ánimo. Del bonito atardecer que le había dado la bienvenida el día anterior ya no quedaba ni rastro.

Pero en realidad a Fudo no le importaba mucho el tiempo que hiciese. Su objetivo ese día y todos los que estuviese en esa cuidad era buscar a Fuyuka, lo que, teniendo en cuenta la extensión de la cuidad y la falta de actividad en el móvil de Fuyuka, no era algo precisamente fácil. Comenzó a caminar por las calles fijándose en en las personas con las que se cruzaba, buscando su cara o su pelo, una señal que le dijese que era ella… sin encontrarla en ningún lugar.

Aun era demasiado pronto para desesperar, le quedaba tiempo, y si éste se le terminaba buscaría la manera de verla. Se repetía ese pensamiento a modo de mantra para conseguir ser paciente. Ser capaz de esperar esa oportunidad, esa única oportunidad. Seguía deambulando por entre las calles sin saber bien a donde ir. ¿Calles comerciales? ¿Principales puntos de interés turístico? ¿O por el contrario ella no visitaría ninguno de los lugares previsibles? El ya de por sí difícil trabajo se le antojo casi imposible. Ciertamente no había pensado cómo la iba a buscar por algo tan simple como que no se le había pasado por la cabeza. En los días anteriores no había pensado en nada más que en averiguar donde estaba, y una vez que había conseguido esa información, solamente le había dado vueltas a qué iba a decirle. Era posible que su "plan" necesitase unos cuantos retoques, sin embargo ahora no había mucho tiempo.

El tiempo pasaba a la vez rápido y despacio, sin apenas descansar, tan solo caminando hacia lugares en los que apenas se fijaba ya que no le importaban nada. Era como una especie de muñeco mecánico al que las ganas de reconocer los rasgos de Fuyuka le habían dado cuerda. Andaba, andaba y andaba sin importarle apenas el cansancio. Aquello era lo único que podía hacer. Bueno, en realidad había otra cosa, pero era casi imposible que funcionase. Ya llevaba varios días probando a llamarla y no contestaba, teléfono apagado. Y no era el único que lo habían intentado, todos habían corrido la misma suerte que él.

Si bien llamarla suponía que sería la forma más rápida de hallarla, como no contestaba no merecía la pena. Y en el improbable caso de que Fuyuka encendiese alguna vez su teléfono, Fudo dudaba seriamente que se pusiera a responder a todas las llamadas perdidas que tenía. Sin embargo sentía un presentimiento de que si hacía lo correcto, si la llamaba, llegaría hasta ella. Tenía el móvil en la mano y le daba vueltas nervioso, sin saber bien lo que hacer. Fuyuka no le devolvería la llamada a no ser que tuviese una buena razón.

Con dedos temblorosos marcó el número y espero pacientemente hasta que un pitido le indicó que podía dejar su mensaje, algo tan simple como: "Estoy en Florencia". Colgó y dio un gran suspiró. Esperaba que ese fuese el mensaje que correcto y que por alguna clase de divino milagro Fuyuka lo escuchase y lo creyese. A pesar de sus rezos y sus intentos de tranquilizarse pensando que tenía tiempo lo cierto era que no había llegado ni el atardecer y ya estaba desquiciado.

Sentía que el tiempo se escapaba, muy lentamente pero se le escapaba de las manos. Y su naturaleza impaciente no ayudaba mucho. ¡Si es que nunca en su vida se había sentido así!. Había tenido que esperar por muchas cosas en su vida pero ninguna espera era comparable a la que estaba sufriendo en esos momentos. Ya había dejado de andar de una lado para otro y ahora simplemente esperaba impaciente sentado en un banco a que: o ella pasase delante, algo que consideraba muy improbable, o a que le devolviese la llamada, algo que le parecía aún más improbable si eso era posible.

Cada vez había menos gente por la calle y empezaba a oscurecer. Fudo se estaba planteando seriamente si debía volver o no a su alojamiento pues estaba claro que ya no podía sacar nada más en limpio de ese día. Y realmente habria vuelto a su cómoda habitación si en ese momento no hubiera recibido un mensaje. De Fuyuka.

" Santa Trinidad. Media hora". Un mensaje corto. Simplemente cuatro palabras, que a simple viste no dirían nada mas que un sitio y una hora, pero para Fudo significaron mucho más. Sintió que quería llorar y reír de felicidad al mismo tiempo, una sensación que hacía un largo período que no sentía. Lo había creído, Fuyuka lo había creído, y se iba a ver con ella. La iba a ver, la iba a ver y le podría decir todo, que la quería, que necesitaba de su presencia, necesitaba de su comprensión.

La alegría se apoderó de él, y un instante después de asimilar todo lo que el mensaje significaba echó a correr medio riendo cual tonto enamorado que se iba a encontrar con la chica que quería. Y ¿acaso no era esa la situación? ¿Acaso no era un tonto enamorado desde hacia meses? Quien lo viese en ese momento no lo reconocería, ya que ese nunca había sido el Fudo que había mostrado. Ese era el Fudo que estaba encerrado dentro de sí mismo y que Fuyuka había conseguido rescatar.

Llegó corriendo al puente, gracias a las múltiples vueltas que había dado esa tarde sabía perfectamente donde se encontraba. Le importa bien poco haber llegado antes de tiempo, Fuyuka ya estaba ahí, en medio del puente, podía ver su pelo largo y suelto. Sonrió de nuevo y se encaminó hacia ella. Los nervios volvieron a él. Se preguntaba que le diría ella, seguro que estaba feliz de que él hubiera viajado hasta ahí solo para verla. Estaba casi completamente seguro de que todo iría bien, todo tenía que ir bien ahora pues estaban los dos juntos, nada estaba mal.

Y sin embargo si lo estaba, no para él, pero sí para ella. La cara seria de ella contrastaba con la suya de alegría.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?— preguntó Fuyuka fingiendo una tranquilidad que no tenía. Él no podía estar ahí, no, era imposible. Porque si él estaba ahí, ella no sabía lo que podría llevar a suceder.

— ¿A ti que te parece? — replicó Fudo. Ahora la tenía delante, no podía cometer errores.

— No quiero que nadie venga a por mí.

— Pero yo quería venir. No pienso irme sin ti, te lo advierto.

— No serás capaz.

— He venido hasta aquí con una sola idea en la cabeza. Creo que ese es muestra suficiente de lo que puedo llegar a hacer por ti.

La mirada de Fudo estaba clavada en la de Fuyuka, y la seguridad en sus ojos y en sus palabras la hizo temblar. No era capaz de soportarle la mirada y de ganarle la batalla a esos ojos verdes. Queriendo dar por zanjada la corta conversación, más que nada para no caer de nuevo en la tentación, se dio la vuelta con la intención de alejarse de Fudo.

— No tenemos nada más de que hablar — dijo Fuyuka con voz segura. O eso quería creer.

— Te quiero.

Fuyuka cerró los ojos con fuerza y se mordió el labio. ¿Por qué lo tenía que complicar? ¿Por qué? Era mejor terminar con eso rápido, así ninguno sufriría más de la cuenta.

— Adios, Fudo.

Sin a penas poder dar un paso hacia delante, Fuyuka sintió que era agarrada, suavemente pero con seguridad, por muñeca y dada la vuelta hasta quedar en frente de Fudo, demasiado cerca, para placer y tormento suyo. Interpuso el brazo que tenía libre apoyando ligeramente las yemas de los dedos en el cuerpo de Fudo intentado crear algo de espacio entre ellos, a pesar de que seguía estando sujeta por él.

— Sabes que te seguiré— Fudo intentó acercase a pesar de la oposición que presentaba la chica— ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto aceptarme? Sé que sientes lo mismo que yo.

— Me haces daño— se quejó Fuyuka.

— Podrías soltarte, pero no quieres ¿me equivoco?

— No me refería a la muñeca.

La cara de Fudo cambió drásticamente, al igual que la de Fuyuka. Fudo no podía creer que ella le hubiera dicho eso y que lo hubiera dicho en serio. Eso significaría que él se había equivocado y que ella le rechazaba. Soltó lentamente el brazo de Fuyuka, quien le miraba casi con ¿ira? Nunca había visto semejante expresión en el rostro de la chica. Hacia tan sólo unos días atrás había dicho que si ella no lo aceptaba, él se alejaría para siempre. Sus propias palabras se volvían en contra de él.

Observó impotente como Fuyuka lo miraba fijamente y se iba alejando hasta que por fin se dio lo vuelta y siguió caminando. Sin mirar ni una sola vez atrás, hacia el que la había ido a buscar. Fudo cerró los puños con fuerza y apretó la mandíbula. La había perdido sin poder decir nada sobre lo que sentía, ella lo había dejado tirado después de darle ilusiones al responder a la llamada. Durante unos minutos había estado flotando en una nube llena de esperanzas de volver a verla sonreír, poder notar el tacto de su pelo entre sus dedos y la caricia de sus labios. Todo había sido en vano.

* * *

Fuyuka suspiró algo aliviada al notar que esta vez Fudo no le seguía. Algo normal después de la respuesta cortante que le había dado. Respuesta que no sentía para nada, pero era lo mejor que podía hacer, para ella misma. No sabía en que momento se había convertido en una persona tan egoísta y cobarde. Porque era eso, egoísmo y cobardía en estado puro, le daba igual lo que le dijese Fidio de que todo el mundo era así. Ella era una cobarde por no aceptar sus sentimientos hacía Fudo por el que diría la gente, se estaba protegiendo a ella misma, olvidándose por completo de lo que podía sentir Fudo. Bueno, olvidándose por completo no, pero era eso lo que debía fingir. Además también temía decepcionarse o decepcionarle. No era lo mismo la relación que había tenido en un pasado muy cercano que la relación que a ella le gustaría de verdad con él. Si al final ella no le gustaba lo suficiente a él ¿qué podía llegar a pasar? Que ella se quedaría solo y se habría equivocado enormemente.

Todo habría salido mejor si no hubiera respondido a aquel mensaje cuando encendió por causalidad el teléfono, pero no pudo soportarlo. Una cosa es ver las llamadas y otra cosa es oír sus palabras. Y el mensaje, no sabría decir si sintió alegría o qué sintió en ese momento. Una parte de su mente le decía: "Está aquí, te quiere y por eso vino, todo saldrá bien". La otra le decía: " Has huido y desconectado de todo, no puedes verlo porque todo saldrá mal".

Se apoyó en una pared cercana y reprimió un sollozo. Si tal solo hubiera tenido la suficiente cabeza para seguir hasta el final una de esas dos lineas de pensamiento. Pero al parecer no podía hacer eso. Se daba cuenta de que su comportamiento era el más reprochable del mundo. Ahora Fudo definitivamente ese olvidaría de ella y se marcharía. Lógico, le había dado esperanzas contestando y unos minutos después había pinchado el globo de felicidad en el cual estaba subido de una forma totalmente brusca. Estaba segura, Fudo la odiaba.

— No deberías mentir— dijo una voz, su voz.

Fuyuka giró la cabeza y estaba vez no pudo disimular la mueca de sorpresa que se formo en su rostro. No sabía que hacía Fudo de nuevo a su lado, pero se tenía que ir, tenía que conseguir echarlo de alguna manera.

— Otra vez no, por favor.

— ¿Que puedo decir? Me gusta insistir.

— Se nota— Fuyuka intentó controlar su voz— ¿ Que haces aquí?

Fudo se acerco hasta quedar a su lado y se apoyó también en la pared mirando hacia el cielo.

— Te quiero.

— Ya lo has dicho— repicó Fuyuka intentando hacer caso omiso a esas palabras.

— Y tú ya me preguntaste eso— se encogió de hombros— Sabes perfectamente qué hago aquí, otra cosa es que no quieras aceptarlo.

No es que Fuyuka no quisiera aceptar, era que no podía.

— No pienso aceptarlo, Fudo. — se giró hacia él y lo encaró.

— Pues tenemos un problema — Fudo rió para sí y la miró inclinándose hacia ella— porque yo no pienso aceptar una negativa.

El cuerpo de Fudo se iba a cercando lentamente, ella quería alejarse pero las piernas no le respondían. Poco a poco se vio envuelta entre los brazos del castaño. No intentó separarse por mucho que su mente le gritase que no era lo correcto, porque aunque su mente gritase fuertemente que se alejase, en el fondo se sentía bien, completa, protegida, querida, como nunca antes se había sentido.

— No permitiré que nadie se interponga entre nosotros. Aceptaría que tú me rechazases por voluntad propia pero lo que no puedo aceptar es tu rechazo por el que dirán. Me quieres y te quiero, y lo que mas me importa en este momento es nuestro amor y nuestra felicidad. No permitiré que nadie te impida ser feliz.

El aliento cálido de Fudo chocando contra su piel, su voz grave que la hipnotizaba escurriendo por sus oído. Le quería, le quería pero Fuyuka tenía miedo. Lo que aun no sabía era si quería ser una cobarde de por vida o saltar al precipicio.

— Tengo miedo.— la voz de Fuyuka tembló— Tengo miedo de que al final esto no sea nada, tengo miedo de perder todo, de perderte.

— No lo tengas.

— Desde el primer momento en que pusiste tu mirada en mí, sentí como mi mundo cambiaba. Pero este mundo se puede derrumbar, Fudo. Compréndeme.

Sintió que el calor que emanaba de Fudo se alejaba y de nuevo estaba viendo esos ojos verde grisáceo. La miraban con cariño, con compasión. Quería que él la siguiese mirando de esa forma durante el resto de su vida, sentirse observada solo por él.

— Te comprendo más de lo que piensas, pero debes escucharme— Fudo le tomo la cara con las dos manos, haciendo el contacto visual más directo y más prolongado.— En este mismo instante no hay nadie, estamos solos, sin que nadie nos observe ni nos juzgue. Quiero que cada vez que estemos juntos, y te aseguro que será por mucho tiempo, te sientas como en este instante. Aunque estemos rodeados de gente que nos juzgue, da igual, tu siéntete así. Porque cuando estemos juntos estaremos en nuestro mundo y nos enfrentaremos a todo, solos. Tú y yo.

* * *

Y así terminan las cosas, bueno no, aun falta el epílogo, pero la idea que tuve en un principio llegaría hasta aqui. Que puedo decir, estoy mas feliz que una perdiz por verlos juntos jaja.

Ah, la canción You and I (Wilco) fue la que me dió la idea para el título del fic y en especial esas frases me "inspiraron" (poco, pero algo hicieron) para escribir este cap, por eso la puse. Ademas, ninguna de las frases que conocía me parecía encajar en lo que yo quería.

Ahora agradecimiento a los reviews:

miaka-ichiruki: Hola! Sí, justo, esa frase digamos que fue más o menos por lo que empecé a pensar en esta trama y creo que Fudo al final tuvo que luchar mucho por lo que quería, fui un poco mala. En fin, espero que te haya gustado el reencuentro que estuvo algo movidito jaja. Muchas gracias por tu review y perdón por el retraso :)

TqGirlXula23: Con ese comienzo la cosa promete sip, jaja. Bueno, lágrimas de alegría no se si soltaras, pero creo que algun instinto asesino puede salir xD. Muchas gracias por el review, espero que te guste el reencuentro perdona que tardase tantisimo en subir el cap, cuidate! :)

natyh: Aqui tienes el cap, siento muchísimo la demora y espero que te guste esto que intente escribir. Gracias por tu review. :)

ari-chan: Sorry por el retraso, no tengo perdón la verdad. Espero que este cap consiga alegrarte un poco, aunque lo dudo un poco. Gracias por dejar un review:)

Matta ne!


End file.
